Alice en Terre du milieu!
by Baka-chan-love
Summary: Tout le monde connait Alice au pays des merveilles? Eh bien imaginer qu'une jeune fille, comme Alice, tombe elle aussi dans un trou mais que celui ci au lieu de l'emmener au pays des merveilles l'emmène en Terre du Milieu. Et bien si vous voulez connaitre l'histoire de cette jeune fille soyez les bien venu dans le bordel qu'est devenu sa vie.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tout le monde! Comment allez-vous? Moi bien! Voilà j'ai ****décidé de poster une fanfiction sur *roulement de tambour* Le Hobbit! Oui parce que comment ne pas s'attacher à ce adorable Hobbit qu'est Bilbo Sacquet? Alors je vous laisse avec ce petit prologue pour ce mettre dans l'ambiance. Je sortirais le premier chapitre soit ce soir soit demain soir car oui il est déjà écrit. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)! Ah aussi aucun personnage ne sont (encore) à moi ils appartiennent à ces cher Tolkien et Peter Jackson. Seule Victorine m'appartient corps et âme (... C'est un peu bizarre dit comme ça). En espérant que ça vous plaise. **

**Kiss!**

* * *

Vous connaissez l'histoire d'Alice au pays des merveilles?

Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi je l'est toujours trouvée un peu idiote pour suivre un lapin et se pencher au dessus d'un trou comme ça sans même se dire, et si c'était dangereux. Là maintenant je la trouvais beaucoup moins stupide.

Pourquoi?

Je vais vous le résumer. Je rentrais tranquillement chez moi, un jeudi après-midi après une longue et ennuyante journée au lycée. Et comme chaque jeudi j'étais toute seule. Mon père rentrait assez tard et mon frère et ma sœur ne seraient pas rentrés avant une heure. Résultat j'avais la maison pour moi toute seule au calme...

Au calme, ça aurait été beaucoup trop simple. J'avais allumé la télévision pour regarder une série pour enfant ennuyante mais reposante. Et donc alors que je regardais la télévision- Plus précisément Dora l'exploratrice, ne me jugez pas! Je vis un flash bleu dans mon dos. La lumière avait été assez forte pour m'aveugler quelques instants. Lorsque ma vue revint je me retournais vivement pour voir la source de ce flash.

Le jardin.

Sur la terrasse blanche se trouvait une sorte de collier bleuté. J'attrapais un gros manteau et ouvrais la porte, le froid me glaça instantanément les doigts et le nez. Je m'agenouillais devant le bijoux n'osant pas le toucher tant il était beau. C'était une chaîne dorée attachée à une petite pierre- un cristal? Bleutée où des symboles blancs brillaient. Je le touchais du bout du doigt, de peur qu'il ne disparaisse, et tombais lamentablement sur les fesses alors qu'une petite tornade se créait là où j'avais poser, quelques secondes plus tôt, mon doigt. Je me protégeais le visage avec mes bras et fermais les yeux pour ne pas voir se qui allait apparaître puis timidement lorsque les vent se calma je les rouvraient.

Je reculais brusquement car devant moi se trouvait un énorme trou. Et on sais tous qu'il ne faut JAMAIS se pencher devant ce genre de trou. Mais malgré ma peur c'est ce que, comme une idiote, je fit. Je me penchais un peu plus en espérant voir le collier au fond mais je n'en voyais pas la fin. Je voulu me reculer mais un vertige me pris et grâce à mon équilibre étant à peu près égal à zéro je tombais la tête la première. Hurlant à plein poumons je continuais de tomber ma vitesse et la longueur du trou ne diminuant toujours pas. J'étais trop tétaniser pour fermer les yeux, qui s'étaient maintenant remplis de larmes.

Puis je vis enfin une lumière blanche. Et en quelques secondes ce fut le noir total. J'attendais une douleur, mais aucune ne vient j'étais comme entourée d'une douce chaleur, presque protectrice. Étais-je morte? Peut être vu que je ne sentais rien. Quelqu'un m'appelais au loin, une petite voix grave qui ne m'étais pas inconnu. Et une douleur s'empara de mon dos. Je voulu grogner mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche alors je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux mais c'était comme si mon cerveau m'en empêchais. Puis quelque chose se posa sur mon front, quelque chose d'humide. La voix continuait de m'appeler, mais pas par mon prénom. Je fronçais les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien m'appeler "Mademoiselle"? Puis je me souvins de ce collier, du trou, du noir...

Et j'ouvris les yeux.

* * *

**Voilà donc ce prologue trèèèèèèèès court et je m'en excuse! Je me rattraperais dans les prochains chapitres. Et au plaisir de vous revoir!**

**Baka-chan pour vous servir!**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Et nous revoilà mes petits amis pour le premier Chapitre d'Alice en Terre du Milieu! Et ce sera le début des complications pour notre héroïnes . Mais je vous laisse en juger par vous même. Ah et les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi pour mon plus grand malheur! Mis à part bien sur notre "Alice".**

**Bon chapitre et Kiss :)**

* * *

Chapitre 1. Squattage de la maison Sacquet

Bizarrement la lumière ne m'éblouis pas. Mes yeux se posèrent sur les poutres en bois du plafond. Ok, première constatation j'étais allongée. Je portais une main sur mon visage. Deux choses m'étonnèrent, déjà je n'avais pas mes lunettes et pourtant je voyais aussi bien que si je les avaient. Ensuite j'avais une sorte de linge humide sur le front. Le retirant je cherchais quelque chose de familier, mais rien... De toute évidence je n'étais pas chez moi. Je détaillais ma chambre. Les murs étaient faits de briques beiges et semblaient étrangement arrondis tout ça était soutenue par plusieurs poutre en bois contrastant avec la pierre. Une fenêtre se trouvait derrière mon lit filtrant les quelques rayons du soleil. Mon lit d'ailleurs était simple fait en bois et le matelas me faisait mal au dos tant il était dur. Quelques meubles agrémentaient la pièce. Je me tournais vers la porte -ronde elle aussi et fermée. Cette maison je la connaissais. J'étais sûre de l'avoir déjà vu... Mais où? Tel était la question. J'essayais de me lever mais échouais lamentablement. Quelques insultes sortirent toutes seules et une tête passa par la porte. J'écarquillais les yeux.  
Bilbo Sacquet.  
J'étais face à Bilbo Sacquet. Il me parla mais je n'entendais rien trop choquée. Et lorsqu'il posa sa main sur mon épaule je me mis à hurler. Il se recula brusquement et tomba sur les fesses. Me calmant un peu je tirais sur moi le drap et bafouillais des excuses. Il se releva et me sourit. Mon dieu je ne me souvenais pas qu'il était aussi... Mignon. Son air enfantin, sa peau rosée, ses joues rouges, ses cheveux en bataille devenus caramel au soleil et ses grands yeux bruns me laissèrent sans voix. Je me sentis rougir et baissais doucement la tête pour ne pas qu'il le voit. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, je devais rêver. Oui c'est ça! Un rêve tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal!

- Je m'excuse je n'aurais pas du crier, bafouillais-je.

- C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Me répondit-il.

Cette voix c'était celle que j'avais entendu dans mon sommeil. Alors il c'était occupé de moi?

- Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passé? Demandais-je.

Certes se n'était pas très poli de demander aussi sèchement mais je devais savoir. Il me regarda assez sérieusement et ouvrit la porte pour me montrer un trou dans le plafond de sa maison.

- Vous êtes passée à travers mon toit.

J'écarquillais les yeux. Non... Alors ce collier m'avait emmené en Terre du Milieu?! Je me partais en arrière sous le choc lorsque le Hobbit me rattrapa de justesse. Il m'aida à me mettre debout.

- Ne forcez pas trop.

- Oh vous en faites pas je suis solide! Regardez je pète la forme!

Pour lui prouver mes dires j'avançais vers la porte et il dût une nouvelle fois me rattraper pour ne pas que je tombe. Je riais gênée et mon ventre gargouilla le faisant sourire. Il m'amena jusque dans sa cuisine où il me servit à manger. Je souriais, cette scène me rappelais celle avec les nains. Le pauvre il ne se doutait pas de se qui allait lui arriver. Je me demandais d'ailleurs si les nains allaient bientôt lui rendre visite. Je savourais sa soupe et le remerciais. Bon, c'est bien gentil tout ça mais qu'allais-je faire? Bilbo me tira de mes réflexions.

- Au fait je suis Bilbo Sacquet! Et vous?

- Victorine!

- Très bien Mademoiselle Victorine, je souriais intérieurement, puis-je savoir d'où vous venez?

- Hum... D'un pays lointain. Je suis tombée d'un arbre alors que je recherchais une plante. D'ailleurs je m'excuse pour votre toit. Riait-je un peu gênée.

Je venais d'inventer le plus gros mensonge de la planète! Mais bon je n'allais pas lui dire "Hey en fait je viens d'une planète où vous n'existez pas et je suis tombée dans trou qui m'a emmené dans votre monde! À part ça sa vous dis une pizza?" Hum... Non. Il continua de me sourire avant de continuer à me poser des questions comme mon âge, comment va mon dos ou même quel est mon plat préféré. Puis il me fit tiquer.

- Et vous êtes humaine?

- Oui. Enfin je crois, murmurais-je pour moi même.

- Vous êtes plutôt petite. Je veux dire ce n'est pas quelque chose de mal! Mais vous êtes plus petite que moi alors que la plupart des humains sont plus grand. Enfin ceux que j'ai vu du moins.

- Vraiment? Riais-je de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Pourrais-je me doucher s'il vous plait? Demandais-je en paniquant un petit peu après ça réflexion.

- Bien sûr.

Il m'indiqua la salle de bain. Je me jetais sur le miroir une fois qu'il eu fermer la porte. Oui parce que passer d'un monde à l'autre ne me paniquait pas tant que ça mais si j'étais devenue une hobbit je ne suis pas sûre que je puisse le supporter. Pas que je n'aime pas les Hobbit mais changer de corps ne me tentais pas plus que ça. Je me fixais sous toutes les coutures. Mes cheveux étaient toujours bruns et raides bien qu'un peu plus longs. Mes yeux bleus clair. Ma peau rosée. Mais Bilbo avait raison j'était beaucoup plus petite. En fait c'était comme si tout mes défauts physiques avaient été corrigés. Je me laissais glisser contre le mur le visage entre les mains et un début de migraine.

- Mais qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça? Je me relevais soudainement pleine d'entrain (oui je suis un peu lunatique) Ok résumons!

Je commençais à faire les cents pas dans la salle de bain en énumérant mentalement ce qui c'était passer.

- J'ai touché un bijoux qui a fait un trou et m'a transporté sur la Terre du Milieu.

Je me stoppais net totalement désespérée. Soit c'était un mauvais rêve soit c'était carrément bizarre... Puis un éclair de génie me traversa l'esprit. Le collier! J'ouvrais la porte d'un coup sec et hurlais dans la maison.

- Bilbo! Vous n'auriez pas vu un collier avec moi?

- Non! Excusez-moi. Me répondit-il en hurlant lui aussi.

Je refermais la porte en soupirant. Bon ma seul possibilité de retour chez moi était je ne sais où. Je décidais finalement de me laver. Cela m'aida un peu à obliger mes petits (enfin pas si petits que ça) soucis. Je dût rester un bon moment dans le bain puisque lorsque je sortis Bilbo n'était plus là. J'en profitais pour me glisser dans sa chambre et lui emprunter des vêtements. Les miens étaient couverts de boues et de morceaux de bois. Je lui piquais un pantalon de toile beige et une chemise rouge. J'attachais mes cheveux avec un élastique trouvé dans l'une des poches de mon manteau, que Bilbo avait eu la gentillesse de poser dans ma chambre provisoire. Étonnée de ne toujours pas le voir j'ouvrais la porte vers l'extérieur et tombais nez à nez avec lui et Gandalf plus bas. Ce dernier m'adressa un petit signe que je lui rendis avec politesse. Le Hobbit me poussa derrière lui et ferma la porte et le verrou.

- Ne vous approchez pas de lui, il est... Dangereux.

Je riais mentalement lorsqu'un grincement me fit sursauter. Gandalf posait son signe sur la porte. Bilbo me fit reculer alors que j'avais du mal à contenir un rire. Ce bruit signifiait l'arrivée des nains et le début de l'amusement. Mon hôte s'approcha de la fenêtre puis plus un bruit. Il soupira de soulagement et me regarda de haut en bas. Ah oui ses vêtements.

- Je me suis permise, commençais-je un peu gênée.

- Ne bougez pas je vais vous prêter ceux de ma mère. Me coupa t-il encore choquer de l'arrivée du magicien.

- C'est gentil de votre par Bilbo mais je n'aime pas les robes.

Il me regarda comme si j'étais folle. Oui le choc des cultures, une fille qui n'aime pas les robes sur la Terre du Milieu ça doit pas se trouver à chaque coin de rue. Il m'amena quand même de quoi me couvrir un peu plus notamment une ceinture en tissu pour tenir son pantalon- qui devait à la base tenir une robe, et un gilet bordeau avec des dorures. Je le remerciais amusée par les vêtements un peu trop grand digne de ceux du Moyen-âge.

- Allez passons aux choses sérieuses! Déclarais-je en relevant les manches de son gilet.

- Je vous demanda pardon?

- Bas oui faut bien réparer votre toit!

Ne me dites pas qui avait déjà oublier l'énorme trou au dessus de nos têtes? Il tapa dans ses mains et partit chercher des outils et des planches. Je montais sur une table pour attacher les planches sous les yeux d'un Bilbo inquiet.

- Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir d'aide?

- Mais oui! Regardez je me débrouille comme une chef et AIIIIIIIE!

Je venais de me taper le doigt avec le marteau et reculant je tombais de la table. Heureusement le Hobbit amorti ma chute puisque je lui tombais dessus.

- Euh oups?

- Je pense que je vais m'occuper de ça, je hochais la tête, il y a un balai si vous voulez vous occupez.

- Je vous remercie.

Bon les travaux ménagers n'avaient jamais vraiment été mon truc mais bon j'étais au moins sûre de ne rien casser. Enfin je l'espère... Je passais donc le reste de ma journée à aider Bilbo, à ranger sa maison et réparer son toit, ou tout du moins lui tendre les planches. J'étais pleine d'énergie rien qu'à penser à la soirée qui nous attendaient. Elle promettais d'être mouvementé.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, n'hesitez pas à donner votre avis ça fait toujours plaisir et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre.**

**Baka-chan pour vous servir!**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hello tout le monde. Tout d'abord je veux m'excuser de mon retard! Oui parce que j'ai eu un petit souci avec internet ce qui m'a empêcher de poster ce chapitre samedi. Encore désoler! Je voulais aussi remercier Alexandra-d-agnes, Captain-Jedi, petiteloutre, ladyasteria37 et Edenlight de suivre mon histoire et à Endenlight de l'avoir ajoutée à ses favorites :). Ainsi qu'izaiza14, petiteloutre, lufoca et une nouvelle fois Endenlight (tu es super ;)) pour leur review. Et notre guest Viky (très joli surnom au passage) à qui je répond:  
Merci beaucoup :) et bien tu verras par toi même! Même si je pense que la réponse va vite devenir évidente ;).  
Voilà en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira! Allez Kiss!**

* * *

Chapitre 2. Vous avez dit des nains?!

Bilbo déposa une assiette devant moi. Un poisson entier y trônait, m'arrachant une grimace de dégoût je n'allais quand même pas manger sa comme ça si? Je remerciais mon hôte malgré tout. Il me sourit et s'assit à son tour mais la sonnette retentit. Il me regarda surprit alors que je tentais de cacher mon sourire derrière une serviette, chose peine perdu puisque mon sourire devait faire trois kilomètres de long. Finalement il se leva et je fis de même restant néanmoins dans la cuisine. J'entendis de lourds pas s'approcher et vit Bilbo tenter d'empêcher le nain de venir. Il était gigantesque! En me voyant il s'inclina légèrement.

- Dwalin, pour vous servir.

- Victorine, pour vous servir, répondis-je en l'imitant.

Mon dieu j'avais toujours rêver de faire ça! Je me retenais de sauter comme une hystérique alors que Dwalin s'affalait sur le banc et attaquait l'assiette du Hobbit. Je souriais devant la mimique choquée de Bilbo. Pas très gentil mais il fallait voir sa tête! Finalement il s'assit sur le coter résigné et lorsque le nain lui en demandait d'autre je lui donnais mon assiette. Ses bruits de mastication m'avais coupé l'appétit, je le fixais presque dégoûtée d'aussi peu de délicatesse lorsque la sonnette retentit de nouveau. Je me levais et passais la tête par la porte donnant sur le couloir alors que Bilbo allait ouvrir. C'était un nain aux longs cheveux aussi blancs que sa barbe. Je ne me souvenais plus de son nom. Il m'ignora royalement et salua son frère en lui mettant un grand coup de tête m'arrachant un cri. Il se tourna vers moi et m'embrassa la main en s'inclinant. Sa barbe me chatouillais mais je fut touchée du geste.

- Balin pour vous servir Mademoiselle?

- Victorine pour vous servir. Lui répondis-je en m'inclinant.

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux frères pillaient le garde manger de Bilbo sous ses yeux effarés alors que je souriais. J'esquivais un morceau de fromage que lançais Dwalin et soupirais. Amusant mais pas super poli.

- Voulez-vous un verre? Me demanda Balin.

- Non merci l'alcool et moi c'est... Une catastrophe disons.

- Voyons qu'elle genre de femme ne boit pas? Hurla Dwalin en se rapprochant.

- Le genre qui a 15 ans...

Je soupirais et entendis d'autres voix se rapprocher, je tournais la tête pour voir qui venait d'arriver. Je tombais sur les deux héritiers le sourire aux lèvres suivi d'un Bilbo un peu en colère les bras chargés. Je restais bouche bée ils étaient encore plus beau en vrai. Kili me dépassait de quelques centimètres (pour vous dire à quel point j'avais rétrécit!) et il posa ses yeux bruns sur moi avant de me sourire.

- Kili pour vous servir!

Je dût lui bafouiller quelque chose comme "Vicarine pou vous serir" ce qui le fit rire. Fili lui donna un coup dans les côtes.

- Voyons Kili se n'est pas une façon de se présenter à une dame.

- C'était une raison pour me frapper? Grogna le plus jeune.

- Oui.

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser la main et je fus incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Si c'était comme ça chaque jour je m'habituerais vite à ce nouveau monde! Mon cœur se serra un peu en pensant à ça et je m'inquiétais pour mes parents. Ils allaient mourir de peur, appeler la police mais comment pourraient-ils me trouver? Je secouais la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça! La sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois et je dût aller ouvrir puisque Bilbo avait les bras chargés et engueulais actuellement nos invités. J'ouvrais la porte et reculais brusquement devant la pile de nain qui tomba à mes pieds.

- Euh... Victorine pour vous servir. Hésitais-je.

La réponse fut un mélange de tout les prénoms vu qu'ils avaient eu l'intelligente idée de tous les prononcer en même temps. Gandalf baissa la tête et me sourit puis rentra en passant par dessus la montagne de nain.

- Vous n'allez pas les aidez?

- Oh non, me répondit le magicien, ils se débrouilleront très bien tout seuls. Mais dites moi où est Bilbo?

- Il est... Eh bien disons qu'il discute avec nos invités surprises. Lui dis-je en avançant vers la cuisine.

- Dites mademoiselle Victorine? Je ne savais pas que Bilbo était fiancé à une jeune humaine.

- Quoi?! Le coupais-je en m'empourpant, hein?! Oh non, il m'a juste soigner parce que je suis passer à travers son toit!

Il hocha la tête l'air de comprendre et je me calmais. Un couple?! Sérieusement?! Je le dirigeait vers la cuisine qui était déjà pleine à craquer et m'asseyais entre Ori et Bofur. Son chapeau me chatouillais le dessus du nez.

- Il est amusant votre chapeau!

- Je sais!

- Je peux vous l'empruntez?

Et en riant il me l'enfonça sur la tête, me cachant les yeux. Je vis quand même des pieds passés sur la table, soulevant le chapeau je remarquais Fili marchant sur la table et servant des bières. Il m'en tendit une et Dwalin hurla à l'autre bout de la table.

- Cherche pas la miss ne boit pas!

- D'ailleurs que fait cette jeune fille ici? C'était Gloin je crois qui avait poser la question, je croyais que nous allions chez un cambrioleur, pas une semi-humaine!

- Hey! Hurlais-je outrée de me faire insulter comme ça, la semi-humaine elle vous entend! Et elle a un prénom!

- Vous êtes la femme du cambrioleur c'est ça? Déclara celui avec une coiffure en étoile, Nori je crois.

- Quoi?! Deuxième fois en moins d'une heure qu'on me disait que j'étais la femme du Hobbit.

- Regardez elle rougit, ria Kili, alors c'est vrai notre cambrioleur est marier à une humaine?

Et un brouhaha incompréhensible démarra. Gandalf me regarda avec compassion et haussa les épaules. Je soupirais tout en souriant, une vrai petite colonie de vacances. Bilbo revint finalement du garde manger.

- Que ce passe t-il?

- D'après eux je suis votre femme, répondis-je le plus naturellement du monde.

- Mais vous ne l'êtes pas.

- Je sais mais allez expliquer ça à des nains.

- Ah voilà notre cambrioleur! Sourit le plus jeune des Durïn.

Et le brouhaha repris en quelques secondes mais tout les nains étaient maintenant autour de Bilbo. Je riais devant le malaise du Hobbit.

- Hey calme les garçons! Vous ne voulez quand même pas tuer votre cambrioleur avant de partir non?

- La semi-humaine à raison! Éloigner vous un peu, hurla Dwalin.

Pourquoi la semi-humaine?! Ok j'étais petite mais quand même... Les invités s'éloignèrent finalement pour aller vaquer à d'autres occupations. Je commençais à prendre les plats vides. Seul Bombur était encore à table ce qui me fis sourire. Je m'approchais de lui.

- Vous avez fini?

- Oui tenez. Il déposa l'assiette dans mes bras déjà bien chargés. C'est vous qui avez cuisiner?

- Non, à vrai dire je ne suis ici que depuis ce matin, riais-je un peu gênée, le nain me regarda un peu étonné.

- Alors vous n'êtes pas?

- Marier? Non.

- C'est dommage vous faire la même taille. Je remarquais le petit sourire taquin sous sa grande barbe.

Levant les yeux au ciel je me dirigeais vers le hall pour déposer les assiettes dans le garde manger. Je m'excusais pour éviter de me prendre un nain en plein visage. Puis Fili se plaça à mes coter.

- Puis-je vous aidez?

- Ce n'est pas de refus.

Les plats commençaient sérieusement à devenir lourds dans mes petits bras. Le blondinet attrapa une assiette et la balança à travers le couloir pour que son frère la rattrape et l'envoie dans la cuisine. J'écarquillais les yeux, ne me dites pas qu'il allait ce servir de moi pour balancer des assiettes?! Je sus que si lorsque les nains commencèrent à chanter "V'la s'que Bilbo Sacquet déteste" je me surpris même à siffloter l'air. Cette chanson m'avais toujours beaucoup amusée. Finalement il ne me restait plus qu'une assiette et je bloquais la main de Fili.

- Je peux?

- Bien sur, me sourit-il en me tendant le plat tel un prince. Je l'acceptais avec une révérence.

- Kili! Attrapez.

Le brun la rattrapa sans problème et me hurla à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Joli lancer!

- Vous semblez bien aimer les nains.

Je sursautais et me tournais vers Gandalf. Fili se retira dans la cuisine nous laissant seul.

- Ils sont amusants...

Je le fixais dans les yeux. Il savait quelque chose pour mon voyage entre les mondes j'en était sûre mais pour je ne sais qu'elle raison il refusait de me le dire. Je n'insistais pas, si le magicien ne voulait pas me le dire il avait sûrement une très bonne raison. Une lueur amusée passa dans ses yeux.

- Dites vous aimez les aventures?

- Oh je vous vois venir Gandalf et j'aimerais vous dire oui mais c'est non! Je ne suis pas suicidaire!

- Je garantirais votre sécurité! Et je suis sûr que les nains feront de même.

J'arquais un sourcil l'air de dire "vraiment?" Je savais très bien que Thorïn n'allait pas accepter ma présence si facilement. Je soupirais.

- Je ne vous serais d'aucune utilités, je ne sais pas me battre!

- Aucune aide n'est inutile Victorine. Et je suis sûr que vous pourrez apprendre.

Me répondit-il très sérieusement. J'en doutais franchement mais si Gandalf le disait alors il avait forcément raison. Attendez j'ai quand même le magicien le plus classe de la planète devant moi et accessoirement Magnéto ET Dumbledore! Je retenais un petit sourire et lui répondis faisant mine de m'être résignée.

- J'accepterais si Bilbo accepte lui aussi.

Il hocha la tête et s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose lorsqu'ont toqua à la porte juste à coter de nous.

- Il est là.

Gandalf ouvrit la porte moi à ses cotés. Thorin se tenait juste là regardant autour de lui. Il regarda le magicien et ne posa pas un seul regard sur moi. Je trouvais ses neveux beaux? Lui c'était un véritable dieu, il avait la prestance d'un roi et ses yeux... D'un bleu métallique froid mais lui donnant un de ses charmes. Je sortais de ma contemplation les joues rouges lorsqu'il me balança sa cape en plein visage. Ou comment briser le charme en moins de trois secondes. Un peu énervée je la retirais et la lui plaquait dans les bras sous son air plus que choqué. Je lui tournais le dos et avançais plus loin dans la pièce. Dwalin se plaça devant moi les bras croisés.

- Sais tu seulement à qui tu as à faire semi-humaine?

- Thorïn Oakenshield, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror roi sous la montagne je sais! Grognais-je en lui passant à coter pour m'assoir en bout de table.

Bilbo s'avança vers le roi qui semblait m'avoir totalement oublié.

- Alors c'est lui le Hobbit? J'essayais de ne pas craquer en entendant sa voix, j'étais à deux doigts de me mettre à hurler comme une fan girl hystérique, dites moi monsieur Sacquet vous êtes vous déjà battu?

- Pardon?

- Hache ou épée qu'elle arme préférez vous? Lui demanda t-il en lui tournant autour.

- Eh bien, lui répondit le Hobbit un peu mal à l'aise, je me débrouille plutôt bien aux fléchettes. Mais pourquoi?

- C'est bien se que je me disais, je tournais la tête le visage cramoisie lorsqu'il sourit heureusement tout le monde regardait ailleurs, il est plus épicier que cambrioleur.

Finalement ils revirent tous en cuisine et servirent à manger au chef. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit que c'était possible de manger calmement avec des nains je ne l'aurais pas cru. Et pourtant c'est bien ce qu'il se passait sous mes yeux. Lorsque Thorïn s'assit à mon opposer il me sembla me remarquer de nouveau.

- Et qui est-elle? Je tiquais.

- J'ai un prénom, marmonnais-je de nouveau énervée.

- C'est dame Victorine, une semi-humaine et la femme de notre cambrioleur. Lui expliqua son plus jeune neveux.

- Je suis humaine! Pas semi ni demi ou quoi que se soit d'autre et je ne suis pas mariée à Bilbo!

J'avais taper du poing sur la table si bien que tout le monde avait tourné la tête vers moi.

- Et que fait-elle ici? Demanda le roi à Gandalf voyant qu'il ne répondait pas il grogna, ne me dites pas qu'elle fait partie du voyage?!

Il n'y a rien de plus insupportable que quelqu'un parle de vous comme si vous n'étiez pas là alors que justement vous êtes là. Le magicien n'eu pas le temps de répondre vu que je me levais pour me placer à coté du roi les bras croisés sur ma poitrine. J'avais le cœur qui battait à fond et je devais l'avouer je mourrais de peur, il pouvait quand même me tuer en quelques secondes, mais je ne laissais rien paraître, du moins je l'espérais...

- Vous ne savez pas que c'est extrêmement malpoli de parler de quelqu'un ainsi alors qu'il est dans la pièce? Qui plus est un femme!

Il se leva lui aussi, je reculais légèrement. Je ne le pensais pas aussi... Grand et imposant.

- Et vous ne savez pas qu'on ne parle pas ainsi à un roi?

- Un roi sans royaume oui! Si je suis ici c'est pour vous aidez alors parlez moi avec un peu plus de respect! M'énervais-je me retenant de lui en coller une, je tenais à ma main.

- Je refuse qu'une femme face partie de ma compagnie!

- Et bien je m'en moque!

Non mais il était macho en plus?! Beau mais avec les pires défauts du monde. Je lui tournais le dos et partais dans ma chambre en claquant la porte. Je grognais et tapais du pied comme une enfant puis hurlais dans mon oreiller. Dans un élan de violence je tapais même dans mon lit m'explosant les doigts de pieds au passage. Puis après des insultes que moi même je ne pensais pas existante je m'affalais sur mon lit. Et mince pourquoi j'avais dis à Gandalf que je viendrais (oui parce qu'on sais tous que Bilbo ira demain matin), je ne pourrais pas supporter ce roi mégalomane pendant plusieurs mois si? Quelqu'un toqua timidement à ma porte, pensant que c'était Bilbo je l'invitais à entrer. Je fus surprise de voir Ori une assiette dans les mains. Il referma la porte et me la tendis.

- Je pensais que vous auriez faim...

C'est vrai que je n'avais rien manger.  
Je fus étonnée qu'il l'est vu. Mon ventre gargouilla me faisant rougir.

- Je vous remercie Ori.

Je pris l'assiette et commençais à manger alors qu'il s'asseyait à coter de moi. Il était adorable avec ses joues rouges et sa bouille d'ange. Sans pouvoir me retenir je lui faisais un câlin et l'embrassais sur la joue.

- Vous êtes vraiment adorable Ori!

- J-je ne suis pas adorable, bafouilla t-il, je suis un guerrier!

Je riait devant sa petite moue. Il se calma un peu et me souris.

- Vous semblez gentille Victorine. Viendrez-vous avec nous?

- ... Ori?

- Oui?

- Je vous promet que je viendrais et ferais tout pour vous aidez.

Il sourit et se retira en s'inclinant. Mais dans quoi je m'étais embarquée?

* * *

**Voilà la fin de se second chapitre des aventures de Victorine. La semaine prochaine commence les choses sérieuse! En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review sa fait toujours plaisir!**

**Baka-chan pour vous servir!**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Hello la populace de France et autres contrées! Comment allez-vous? Personnellement je pète assez la forme pour vous postez mon chapitre ce soir :) en espérant que ça vous fait plaisir. Maintenant partie remerciement. Merci à Akira Oakenshield (votre altesse ;)) et Melior Silverdjane pour avoir ajouter mon histoire à leur favoris et la suivre. Et merci à Akira et Melior pour leurs review ainsi que notre guest Elma :**

**Merci contente que mon histoire te plaise! Oh ne t'en fait pas elle va bien s'amuser avec lui!**

**Voilà voilà bon chapitre :) Kiss!**

* * *

Chapitre 3. Début de l'aventure

Je soupirais de bonheur en m'enroulant dans ma couverture. Quel étrange rêve j'avais fait! Me retrouver sur la Terre du Mileu, ah il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de lire des fanfictions tard le soir. J'ouvris les yeux et me stoppa net en voyant la poutre au dessus de moi... Ce n'était donc pas un rêve.

- Trop narcissique pour penser qu'un autre univers existe hein? Souriais-je ironiquement parlant à moi même.

Je m'étirais en me rappelant la tirade du chapelier fou expliquant à Emma (*) que la Terre n'était pas le seul monde existant et qu'elle était bien narcissique de penser le contraire. Si on m'avait dit un jour que ce serait vrai j'aurais sûrement éclatée de rire. Je m'asseyais et remarquais des vêtements au pieds de mon lit. Une robe blanche agrémentée de dorure avec une ceinture en cuir. Bilbo. Je me levais et m'habillais avant d'aller vers la salle de bain. Était-il déjà partit? Je n'espérais pas, il m'aurait prévenue, non? Coiffant tant bien que mal ma tignasse je l'attachais de nouveau en une queue de cheval haute et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Les deux contrats trônaient sur la table. Souriant je retournais dans ma chambre et sortant un sac j'y enfouissais des vêtements, un drap, de quoi me coiffer, me laver et d'autres objets que j'espérais utiles. Je n'avais rien d'autre de toute façon tout était resté sur Terre. Je le déposais dans la cuisine et rapidement signais mon contrat. Le soleil se levais tout juste donc Bilbo devait encore dormir, se remettant des émotions d'hier soir. Bizarrement tout était parfaitement rangé et propre, seul le grade-manger qui était encore rempli il y a quelques heures était maintenant vide. Je cherchais de quoi manger lorsque le Hobbit me rejoignit dans la cuisine. Il observa toute la pièce un peu étonné et posa ses yeux sur moi.

- Ils ont tout pris hein?

- Oui désoler, m'excusais-je devant sa mine décomposée.

- Il doit me rester du pain.

Il fouilla dans les placards puis déposa quelques morceaux de pain datant de quelques jours. Je m'en contentais et vis qu'enfin il remarqua la présence du contrat. Il le fixa longuement avant de le repousser. Je soupirais, si le destin ne voulais pas faire les choses je m'en occuperais!

- Vous savez Bilbo vous devriez accepter.

- Je vous demande pardon? Il me fixa comme si j'étais folle. C'est du suicide!

- Je le sais bien! Sauf qu'une vie vous n'en avez qu'une, imaginez que vous surviviez. Vous seriez un héros connu de tous! Et surtout vous auriez redonné un foyer à ses nains. Je posais une main sur son épaule. Ça vaut le coup de la tenter cette aventure, non?

- Vous... Tenta-t-il, vous aussi on vous l'a proposé. Pourquoi avez vous refusez?

- Parce que j'ai dis que je venais si vous aussi vous veniez.

Il écarquilla les yeux alors que je continuais de sourire. Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis il attrapa le contrat et fonça dans sa chambre. Je sautais sur place et dansais silencieusement si bien que lorsqu'il revint il fut sûr que j'étais complètement timbrée. Puis enbarquant nos contrats il courût hors de la maison suivi par moi pieds nus plutôt heureuse je devais l'avouer. Bon j'avoue j'appréhendais un peu la réaction des nains, surtout celle de Thorïn à vrai dire, mais bon. J'arrivais essoufflée quelques mètres derrière Bilbo. Le sport et moi ça fait à peu près quatre et ça mon nouveau corps n'y avait rien changé. Gandalf sourit en me voyant tant bien que mal reprendre mon souffle.

- Besoin d'aide Mademoiselle Victorine? Me demanda Kili alors que je m'appuyais sur son poney.

- Oui, j'aimerais que vous fassiez demi-tour pour récupérer mon poumon s'il vous plait. Haletais-je tant bien que mal faisant rire le prince.

- Que fait-elle ici?

Je relevais la tête et me retrouvais en face de Thorïn me fixant d'un air mauvais. Ok, il était de mauvaise humeur apparemment. Je ne lui répondis rien trop essoufflée pour le faire et de toute façon je n'en avais pas envi. Le magicien s'en chargea pour moi. Pendant qu'Ori m'aidait à monter sur mon poney -il était décidément adorable avec moi, le magicien expliquait au roi que je leurs seraient utile à ma manière. Il me regarda de haut en bas pas convaincu mais fini par avancer en m'ignorant royalement. Un peu vexée j'attendais qu'il soit plus loin pour l'imiter sous les rires de ses neveux.

- Je suis Thorïn roi le plus grincheux de la planète, je suis plus doué que vous tous et toutes les femmes sont à mes pieds. Obéissez moi stupides neveux et surtout n'approchez JAMAIS les elfes!

J'avais pris une voix grave et faisait des gestes exagérés digne d'un de ses nobles hypocrites de l'époque. Kili dût rire un peu trop fort car Thorïn nous hurla.

- Victorine, vous feriez mieux d'arrêter tout de suite à moins que vous ne vouliez finir à pied?

- Je rajoute sans humour à votre titre!

Lui répondit-je en hurlant. Voilà donc comment je finis en marchant un peu à l'arrière sous les rires de tout les nains, mis à part bien sur sa majesté. Même si je voyais bien son petit sourire fier. Marmonnant des insultes à son encontre dans ma barbe inexistante je ne remarquais pas qu'Ori s'était rapproché.

- Tenez je voulais vous donnez ça. Dit-il en me tendant une petite bourse.

- Qu'est-ce?

- Eh bien nous avons parier sur votre venu, commença t-il un peu gêné, et comme vous m'avez promit de venir j'ai parié sur le fait que vous viendrez voilà une partie de l'argent. Je pense qu'elle vous sera plus utile qu'à moi.

- Je vous remercie Ori, lui souriais-je en prenant le petit sac.

- Et vous n'avez pas trop mal aux pieds?

Je relevais la tête pour le fixer. Sous mon regard il se mît à rougir. Il s'inquiétait pour moi? C'est adorable!

- Mon dieu Ori je peux vous faire un énorme câlin? Demandais-je des étoiles dans les yeux devant sa moue adorable.

- Hey Ori! Garde la pas que pour toi.

C'était Fili qui venait de se mettre à ma droite. Il me sourit de toutes ses dents. Et je sus à sa tête- c'est à dire un sourire fier et dragueur, que je devais être cramoisie. Je tournais la tête vers Ori pour ne pas me taper la honte encore plus que je l'avais déjà fait en deux jours.

- Et timide en plus! Viens voir Kee elle est trop mignonne.

Mignonne? On m'avait déjà dis que j'étais stupide, folle, garçon manquée mais jamais que j'étais mignonne. Fixant l'héritier la bouche entre ouverte -vive les têtes de con, je ne voyais pas la branche à mes pieds et me vautrais lamentablement au sol. Ok me taper la honte devant Durïn s'était fait! Je me mettais à genoux pour me frotter les mains un peu écorchées. Puis je me relevais et insultais le sol. Je sentis soudain le sol se dérober sous mes pieds. Kili me soulevais sous les bras avec une facilitée étonnante pour me placer sur son poney -le mien étant avec Thorïn.

- Voilà princesse vous êtes bien installée? Me demanda t-il en riant.

- Très bien je vous remercie mon prince!

Heureusement pour moi et son neveux, Thorïn ne se retourna pas. Pendant environs 2 heures donc on s'amusa à imiter les autres, on commença même à parler de nous.

- Et je me souviens de cette fête où Fili était tellement ivre qu'il a commencer à me draguer, ria le brun.

- Quoi?! Mais vous avez fait quoi?

- Je l'est embrassé, me répondit-il l'air dégoûté, moi aussi j'étais un peu ivre.

- POUAH!

- Pour ma défense, rajouta Fili, tu ressembles beaucoup à une femme.

- Et toi alors?! Hurla Kili.

- C'est pour ça qu'il faut que vos femmes se rasent.

- Bien sur que non! Déclara Gloin qui était proche, c'est dans notre culture.

Nous partîmes donc dans un débat pour savoir si oui ou non les femmes naines devaient se raser. Se fut le non qui l'emporta bien sur, face à trois nains je n'avais aucune chance! Je finis par redescendre du poney de Kili, un peu avant que la nuit tombe, de peur que le roi ne s'arrête et remarque que je ne marchais plus. D'ailleurs il devait vraiment se faire vieux pour ne pas nous avoir entendu hurler, certes on était tout au bout de la file mais quand même! On s'arrêta finalement dans un coin boisé et je me rendis compte que j'avais dus quand même marcher assez longtemps puisque mes pieds étaient horriblement douloureux et saignaient même par endroit- bas oui je n'es pas eu l'intelligence de mettre de chaussure. Je m'asseyais contre un arbre et commençais à les masser m'arrachant une grimace.

- Tenez voilà pour vous.

Bilbo qui c'était rapproché de moi m'avait gentiment tendu de quoi me soigner.

- Je vous remercie Bilbo.

- Oh mais de rien, vos pieds ne sont pas aussi solide que ceux des Hobbits, déclara t-il fièrement, c'est normal que vous ayez mal. Vous devriez d'ailleurs demandez des chaussures aux nains.

- Pour avoir une réflexion de sa majesté hors de question!

Soupirant Bilbo retourna près du camp. J'étalais la pommade sur mes pieds en grimaçant, ça faisait mal bordel! J'attrapais ensuite mon drap et m'installais ici un peu à l'écart. Pas que la présence des nains me dérangeais mais je n'étais pas sûre de survivre à une nuit de ronflement. Thorïn ne sembla pas vraiment de cet avis. Il avait apparemment décidé de me pourrir la vie tant qu'il serait là pour le faire. Il se posa devant moi les bras croisés, je lui tournais simplement la tête comme une enfant pour bien lui montrer que je ne voulais pas l'écouter.

- Venez dormir plus près.

C'était plus un ordre qu'une proposition. Je me contentais de l'ignorer. Il était tomber sur la mauvaise personne à emmerder!

- Je ne vous protègerais pas si vous rester ici.

- Je m'en moque.

- Comme vous voudrez.

Il me tourna le dos, j'en profitais pour lui tirer la langue et lui faire des grimaces, faisant rire les nains qui me voyaient. Pas très mature je sais, mais tellement plus drôle! Puis des hurlements d'orcs me firent sursauter.

- C'était quoi ça? Demanda Bilbo, des loups?

- Non des orcs. Soufflais-je tétanisée.

Les deux héritiers commencèrent à raconter des idioties prenant tout cela à la légère jusqu'à ce que leurs oncle leur hurle dessus et que Balin commence à nous conter pourquoi Thorïn haïssait autant les orcs. Je n'entendais pas beaucoup se qu'il disait mais je tentais quand même d'écouter cette belle et triste histoire en fermant les yeux. Je mis beaucoup de temps à m'endormir, déjà parce que je n'avais pas beaucoup manger. Refusant de me rapprocher, sa majesté refusa qu'on m'apporte de quoi me nourrir. J'avais heureusement encore un morceau de pain dans mon sac. La seconde raison étaient les voix beaucoup trop fortes des nains, ils hurlaient et lorsqu'ils s'endormirent je réussi quand même à entendre leurs ronflements. Puis à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux j'avais cette image du roi avec sa branche en tant que bouclier ce battant contre ses monstres qu'étaient les orcs le visage tâché de sang. Je me réveillais donc en sursaut hurlant des "non" ou simplement le nom du roi. J'espérais d'ailleurs qu'il dormait sinon j'étais bonne pour avoir des réflexions pendant des semaines. Lorsque je m'endormis enfin il faisait nuit noir le lune avait décidée de ne pas se pointer se soir. Ma nuit fut extrêmement courte et très stressante pour moi.

* * *

**(*) Excusez moi de ne pas l'avoir précisez plus tôt! Je fais référence à Emma Swan de la série Once upon a time. Le nom de notre heroine est Victorine pas Emma voilà voilà :)**

**Et voici la fin de se chapitre! En espérant qu'il vous a plut. Bon bas je vous dit juste bonne semaine et à la semaine prochaine!**

**Baka-chan pour vous servir.**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Wouah on va bientôt dépasser la barre de 1000 vues! Vous êtes genialisime les gens. Bref voici la suite des aventures de Victorine mais avant tout la partie remerciements! Tout d'abord à Captain-Jedi pour suivre mon histoire ainsi qu'à Aidoku qui l'a ajouté à ses favoris. Et surtout merci à toutes vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir :). Allez je répond aux reviews anonyme et je vous laisse lire le chapitre!**

**Megane:**

**Contente que mon histoire te plaises :) eh bien... Bon ok elle va tomber amoureuse d'un nain en effet! Maintenant lequel haha secreeeeet~**

**LouOak:**

**Awww merci tes trop gentille je suis contente que Victorine et mon histoire te plaise :). Oui Thorïn n'est pas super sympathique mais bon on l'aime quand même hein! Bas de toute façon c'est toujours de sa faute hein xD. Le plus difficile pour cette grosse bouffe qu'est Victorine c'est le fait de ne pas manger mais ne t'inquiète pas elle survivra x)**

**Allez non chapitre et  
Kiss :)**

* * *

Chapitre 4. Vous avez dit trolls?!

J'avais oublié un tout petit détail minuscule et sans importance. Je suis dans une forêt et dans une forêt y a des animaux. Et la grande peureuse que je suis ne pût s'empêcher de sursauter à chaque bruits. Pourquoi avais-je accepté cette quête déjà? Ah oui mon monde. Il fallait que j'y retourne et la meilleure façon c'était bien de voir le monde et de grands magiciens, non? Bien sur je voulais aussi aider les nains mais retrouver la Terre m'étais prioritaire. Un cri résonna et je sursautais de nouveau. Je ne pouvais pas aller dormir avec les nains, j'avais décidé de rester ici alors je resterais ici. Si j'allais là-bas Thorïn allait me charrier tout le voyage! Nouveau cri. En quelques secondes je fus debout, ne riez pas c'est vraiment flippant quand on y est! Je m'affalais à l'aveugle près d'un sac de couchage à peu près calme (Bilbo peut être?) et commençais à me calmer grâce à la chaleur provenant du corps. Morphée allait m'emporter quand un souffle me chuchota dans l'oreille.

- Je peux savoir se que vous faites? Je retenais difficilement un cri.

Ce n'était pas Bilbo ça c'était sûr! Ne reconnaissant pas la voix je passais ma main sur le visage du nain qui grogna. Grogner? Oh non! Je me reculais brusquement le visage écarlate, et dieu merci il faisait nuit noir. Punaise j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être une ado contrôlée par ses hormones tellement mes réactions me désespérais. Et vous savez c'est quoi le pire? C'est que c'est se que je suis une ado contrôlée par ses hormones!

- Tho-Thorïn?! Bafouillais-je à voix basse.

- Je répète ma question que faites-vous là?

Ok la délicatesse c'était pas vraiment son truc. Je grognais et marmonnais des insultes. Sur toute la compagnie il avait fallu que je tombe sur lui sérieusement?!

- J'avais peur, marmonnais-je tout bas gênée et en colère contre moi même de devoir lui dire ça.

- Je vous demande pardon?

- Il y a eu du bruit et j'ai eu peur! Lui répétais-je un peu plus fort. Je cru voir un micro sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.

- Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas de femme dans ma compagnie. Vous êtes vraiment des-

- Des quoi?! M'énervais-je en lui coupant la parole.

- Taisez-vous!

Il plaqua sa main contre ma bouche, faisant rater un battement à mon cœur. Ce geste manqua d'ailleurs de me faire perdre le peu de mes neurones restant. Soupirant il me tira (ou m'arracha sa dépend du point de vu) le bras pour me replacer à ses coter.

- Tâchez de dormir.

Il me lâcha et ne m'adressa plus un seul mot de la nuit. Souriant comme une idiote je m'endormais de nouveau. Et une nouvelle fois je fus réveillée mais cette fois ci par la pluie.

- C'est pas possible on doit être maudit! Grognais-je dans mon manteau qui heureusement était imperméable.

- Ne parlez dont pas de malheur.

C'était Fili qui venait de me parler, il était trempé jusqu'au os n'ayant rien pour se protéger. Malgré tout il continuait de sourire. Et je peux vous dire que l'image de Fili trempé m'a donner beaucoup trop d'image très peu catholique! Je me reprenais et louchais sur les deux lames dans son dos. Et dire qu'un jour je devrais sûrement me battre avec une épée...

- Dites Fili?

- Oui princesse?

Ah oui depuis hier les deux héritiers s'amusaient à m'appeler princesse. À cause de ma balade à poney avec le plus jeune où il avait commencé à me surnommer ainsi pour je ne sais quelle raison.

- Pourriez-vous m'apprendre à me battre?

- Je vous demande pardon?

- Excuses acceptées. Ricanais-je alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel. Enfin quand j'aurais une arme et qu'il fera beau temps bien sur! Rajoutais-je.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi?

- Je veux vous aider à reconquérir Erebor pas faire une balade de santé!

Il me regarda très sérieux et il semblait franchement hésiter. Si il me sortait l'excuse "tu es une fille" je l'égorgeais vif.

- Je serais un professeur exigeant, vous le savez ça?

- Bien sur c'est pour ça que je vous le demande à vous et pas à Kili.

Je savais que Kili pourrait faire un bon professeur mais il était beaucoup trop gentil et hors de question de demander à Thorïn l'épisode de cette nuit me gênais déjà assez comme ça. Peut être Dwalin... Je jetais un coup d'œil vers le nain. Non il était beaucoup trop flippant!

- Très bien j'accepte! Conclu t-il finalement.

Je le remerciais en m'inclinant et espérais sérieusement que le temps se calme.  
Il se calma finalement au bout de deux jours et nous pûmes enfin nous réchauffer auprès d'un feu. Ça faisait deux jours que donc je ne dormais presque pas et mes nerfs commençaient franchement à lâcher. Je comptais donc profiter de cette nuit calme pour rattraper mes heures de sommeil. Enfin calme... Gandalf nous avait abandonné à cause d'un caprice de sa seigneurie Thorïn qui refusait catégoriquement d'aller demander de l'aide aux elfes. Et en plus ce fut au tour de Fili et Kili de garder les poneys, et ses deux idiots allaient bien sur les perdre. J'hésitais presque à les accompagner mais mon estomac m'ordonna de rester près de la nourriture. Bas oui parce qu'après deux jours de nourriture froide j'aimerais bien manger quelque chose de comestible. Au bout d'une demi heure à peu près j'attrapais deux plats pour les amener aux frères, Bilbo m'accompagna gentiment. Nous arrivâmes tous les deux auprès des héritiers qui fixaient les poneys.

- Hum les garçons? Demandais-je prudemment. J'ai de quoi manger.

Seul le silence me répondit. Je tournais la tête vers Bilbo qui haussa les épaules.

- Euh les garçons ça va?

- Les poneys... Ils nous en manque deux.

Me répondit simplement Kili. Ok je ne lui avait pas demander ça mais bon. Bilbo commença à paniquer alors que je soupirais comment avaient-ils pût manquer un énorme troll piquant deux poneys ça il fallait me l'expliquer!

- Dites Bilbo vous pourriez y allez! Les trolls ne connaisse pas votre odeur. Commença Kili le sourire aux lèvres.

- Et puis il sont totalement stupide! Termina son frère.

- Quoi?! Non je refuse de!

- Nous resterons derrière vous!

Finalement le Hobbit fut contraint d'aller récupérer nos montures et alors que j'avançais pour l'aider, Fili me tira en arrière pour me ramener vers le camp. Je me débattais vainement sur l'épaule du nain. Oui oui le "prince" m'avait balancer sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac, j'étais donc un peu vexée. Il me reposa en s'excusant un petit sourire aux lèvres alors que je croisais les bras.

- Vous exagérez! Vous avez dis que vous l'aideriez!

Je hurlais sur les deux garçons comme une mère sur ses enfants. Mes cris alertèrent les autres nains qui en se rapprochant nous demandâmes se qu'il c'était passé. J'expliquais rapidement alors que les deux garçons ce faisaient engueuler par leur oncle. Devant leurs air de chiens battus je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre leur défense alors que je les avais moi aussi engueulé quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Voyons Thorïn, ils ne pensaient pas à mal. Regardez ses petites bouilles!

Les deux frères relevèrent la tête les yeux larmoyants. Meilleurs acteurs tu meurs. Et je ne pense pas qu'ils en étaient à leur coup d'essai. Leur oncle leva les yeux au ciel et les poussa pour les faire avancer je m'apprêtais à les suivre mais le roi me bloqua avec un bras.

- Vous vous restez là.

- Je vous demande pardon?! Lui hurlais-je dessus si fort qu'il se décala un peu, je viens aussi! Il s'agit de Bilbo là celui qui m'a sauvée la vie.

- Je m'en moque vous êtes trop faible et vous n'avez aucune arme. Vous nous serez inutile.

Ses mots me poignardèrent en plein cœur. Mais la tristesse fut vite remplacer par la colère. Inutile?! Il allait voir. Je m'asseyais contre la paroi rocheuse près du feu et attendait qu'il parte en jurant. Je profitais aussi de son absence pour m'amuser un peu. En effet j'avais fait l'expérience du poil à gratter version Terre du Milieu. Oui puisque j'avais dormi en dessous de l'arbre qui produit ce truc urticant je ne vous dis pas le fou rire qu'on eu les deux frère en me voyant me gratter pendant des heures. Bref! J'en avait récupéré un peu (pour faire une blague à Kili et Fili) et le glissais dans le duvet de Thorïn. J'attendis encore un peu puis me décidais d'approcher du camps des trolls. Comme prévu les nains étaient attachés et Bilbo ne s'était pas encore levé. Je restais tapi contre la pierre. Quelle idiote j'étais! C'était bien beau de vouloir prouver à monseigneur que je n'étais pas inutile mais comment? Oh et puis merde! Je m'avançais près des trolls et secouais les bras. Les trois baissèrent la tête vers moi. Bon ok ils faisaient six fois ma taille et au moins quarante fois mon poids sinon ils n'étaient pas si effrayant que ça!

- Hey vous là! Hurlais-je, vous voulez vraiment mangez des nains?! Vous ne savez pas que les humains sont bien meilleurs?

Je me hurlais dessus mentalement. Soit j'étais totalement stupide soit j'étais suicidaire c'est encore à chercher. J'entendis les nains hurler que j'étais folle ou que je devais fuir, et ils n'avaient pas tort. Certains me fixaient juste les yeux écarquillés.

- Et où ça ce trouve des... Humains? Me demanda l'un d'entre eux.

- Il se trouve que j'en suis une. Déclarais-je fièrement. On va faire un petit jeu. Celui qui m'attrape pourra me manger seul, pas besoin de partager non?

À peine j'avais fini ma phrase que les trolls s'étaient jetés sur moi. Je n'étais peu être pas forte mais j'étais petite et rapide ce qui me donnais l'avantage. Le seul hic était mon endurance, au bout de 5 minutes donc je commençais franchement à fatiguer et je voyais bien les mains me frôler de plus en plus. Le soleil ne se levait pas encore, je devais tenir jusqu'à ce que Gandalf arrive du moins. Malheureusement je me prenais une branche (impression de déjà vu) et tombais. Je me relevais le plus vite possible mais apparemment pas assez vite puisque l'un les trolls m'attrapa. J'entendis des craquements -que j'espérais ne pas être mes os, quand il me serra dans sa main. Le monstre m'approcha de plus en plus de sa bouche si bien que je pouvais sentir son haleine immonde.

- Attendez!

Je me tournais espérant voir Bilbo debout mais toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers Thorïn.

- Avant de la manger vous devez la faire cuir. Un humain cru c'est immonde! Surtout une humaine idiote comme elle!

Moment d'espérance détruit en mile morceau. Je me débattais plus vivement lorsqu'il m'approcha du feu et dans un moment de désespoir je me mettais à hurler. Je dus hurler très aigu vu que mon tortionnaire me lâcha, me laissant me manger le sol. Je grognais des insultes avant de remarquer une main au dessus de moi. Et je me remis à courir autour des trolls. Je m'arrêtais quand je vis Gandalf et de nouveau je me fis attraper mais à peine étais-je soulevée que le troll se changea en statue. Je souriais en voyant le magicien.

- On dirait que j'arrive à temps. Sourit-il en me voyant.

- Je n'est jamais été aussi heureuse de vous voir Gandalf!

- Je m'en doute. Ria t-il alors que je me débattait dans la main de la statue, ne bougez pas je m'occupe de vous après.

Je hochais la tête et les nains se firent libérer les premiers alors que je restais coincée les pieds dans le vide attendant que quelqu'un vienne m'aider. J'attendais donc comme une idiote mon coude appuyer sur le pouce de la statue lorsque je ne sentis plus aucun support. M'attendant à sentir le sol je fus surprise de tomber dans les bras de Kili. Mon cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'il me sourit et je tentais un peu d'humour pour me calmer.

- Décidément vous êtes le véritable prince charmant mon prince...

L'héritier me déposa au sol dans une courbette.

- Mais je me dois de protéger la princesse.

Je l'imitais et en nous regardant on éclata de rire. Kili était décidément le plus adorable des Durïn.

- Victorine vous n'avez rien?

Je me tournais vers Ori le visage inquiet et lui souriais.

- Oui Ori je vais bien. J'ai juste quelques vertèbres de déplacé je pense. Grimaçais-je en me tenant le dos.

Il sourit lui aussi et Kili me tira pour que je reporte mon attention sur lui. Il manqua au passage de m'arracher le bras (décidément c'était une manie dans la famille!) et sautilla sur place.

- N'empêche tu viens de nous sauver la vie tu es génial!

Tiens il me tutoyais maintenant? Je me grattais la nuque gênée. Je n'allais pas lui dire que je voulais juste prouver à son oncle que je pouvais être utile. Bien sur que j'avais voulu aider les nains, mais j'aurais pus ne pas bouger, Bilbo s'en serait occupé pour moi. D'ailleurs le hobbit s'approcha et me tapa maladroitement sur l'épaule. Je lui souriais prenant ça pour un remerciement. Je me tournais alors vers Thorïn un air fier sur les lèvres et je peux vous assurez que je m'attendais à tout sauf à une gifle. Pas très forte certes mais assez pour me laisser une marque rouge. Je posais une main sur ma joue endolorie et le regardais sans comprendre. Il était hors de lui.

- Je vous avais dit de rester là-bas!

Il s'empêchait de hurler, il se contrôlait. Mais comment pouvait-il être aussi furieux? Fili derrière lui me regarda aussi choqué que moi.

- Je sais mais je voulais vous aidez et-

- En mourant?! Vous avez faillit mourir!

- Et alors?! M'énervais-je, en quoi ça vous importe vous vous en moquez de ma santé, non?!

Moi qui ne voulais pas m'énervée c'était mort. Le roi était incompréhensible. D'abord il m'engueulait parce que j'étais inutile puis parce que j'avais failli mourir. Non mais il me haïssait ou quoi?! Il ne me répondit pas et se contenta de me tourner le dos suivi de tout les nains. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il était la même personne qui m'avait "autorisé" à dormir avec lui. Une fois retourné dans notre camp on récupéra nos affaires pour partir chercher la grotte des trolls. Bilbo me prêta de nouveau gentiment sa crème pour ma joue. Ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux mais d'après lui j'avais une marque. Il continua le reste du chemin avec moi -Kili et Fili avait été obligés de rester avec Thorïn, et Ori nous rejoignit. Ils me remontèrent un peu le moral disant que j'avais été génial et que la réaction du roi était plus qu'injuste. On s'approcha enfin de la grotte et je dus me retenir pour ne pas prendre une arme me jeter sur Thorïn. Littéralement puisque j'avais trouver une épée au sol et qu'actuellement Bilbo me tenait sous les bras pour ne pas que je me jète sur le roi. Je posais finalement l'épée au sol et en grognant m'assis sur un rocher.

* * *

**Et voilà la fin du chapitre 4! Wouhou ça avance vite dites donc! Voilà voilà je vous laisse la dessus. Ah non j'oubliais je compte faire un one-shot pour la St. Valentin qui n'aura aucun rapport avec cette fic mais il y aura Victorine. Disons que c'est un petit chapitre bonus alors si l'une d'entre vous veux que j'ajoute son oc n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir :). En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plut. Et à la semaine prochaine!**

**Baka-chan pour vous servir.**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Hello tout le monde! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE! (oui ça commence fort x)) Mais je ne posterais pas de chapitre spécial Saint Valentin simplement parce que je n'es pas eu le temps de l'écrire totalement et que le début ne me plait pas du tout. Alors pour me faire pardonner voici un long chapitre (enfin un peu plus long que les autres du moins) je m'excuse encore une fois! Allez commençons par la partie remerciement! Merci à Lilou78, Indonis, Pirateforever et Miyi de suivre mon histoire et à merci à Captain-Jedi et Pirateforever. Un merci particulier à Elma Aurel pour m'aider à corriger mes fautes! En tout cas merci à vous pour toutes vos reviews qui me font super plaisir!**

**Réponse à nos deux guests :)**

**LouOak:  
Franchement je ne dirais pas qu'elle est courageuse. Enfin si un peu mais elle est principalement stupide. L'expression "réfléchir avant d'agir" perd tout son sens avec elle xD. L'idée du combat au corps à corps me donne des idées très peu catholiques merci x), elle s'entraînera avec Thorïn si tu veux savoir mais sa sera très loin de ce qu'on imagine toute les deux (malheureusement)  
C'est ce que je me suis dis aussi au début, mais bon on oublie difficilement d'où l'on vient et Victorine a un peu le mal du pays disons.  
Et bas si tu veux du Thorïn grognon tu vas en avoir! Même si monseigneur va commencer petit à petit à se dérider (pour le plus grand plaisir de Victorine) ne t'en fais pas ;)  
Ah bas forcément avec les trois Durïn on ne peux que perdre la tête!  
Je crois que la gifle a surpris tout le monde x) mais de la par de Thorïn ce n'est pas si surprenant!  
Ah oui le manque d'endurance je connais aussi! Eh bas tu verras bien comment elle se débrouille dans se chapitre en tout cas merci de ta review et j'espères que ce chapitre te plairas.**

**Nocciolla:  
Contente que ça te plaises :) et au plaisir de te voir dans les prochains chapitres.**

**Voilà voilà je vous laisse là!  
Kiss ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 5: Course poursuite avec des wargs... Ou comment mourir en 2 minutes.

Je fixais depuis bien dix minutes la lame se trouvant à mes pieds. Comme je donnais des coups de pied dans la terre, elle était à moitié cachée mais le soleil continuait de rayonner dessus. Je n'osais pas la prendre vu que j'étais la seule à être restée dehors et que si je me coupais un bras personne ne pourrait m'aider. J'approchais doucement mon pied de la lame et la frôlait, lorsqu'une main l'attrapa. Je sursautais et manquais de tomber du rocher qui me servait d'appui. Fili jouait avec la lame faisant des mouvements qui me laissèrent bouche bée. Il me la tendit finalement. Je secouais doucement la tête, je n'étais pas prête à utiliser une arme. Je l'avais prise sur un coup de tête tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais jamais fais de mal à Thorïn ou à qui que ce soit. Et si j'utilisais cette épée je savais que ce ne serait pas pour curer le nez d'un troll.

- Hey, tu vas avoir besoin d'une arme pour t'entrainer.

Tiens lui aussi il me tutoyait? Hésitante je lui souris et pris la lame. Elle n'était pas trop longue et très légère. Le soleil se refléta sur le métal, révélant des motifs elfiques. Je la tournais pour la voir sous différentes coutures.

- Elle est magnifique.

- Allez maintenant en garde!

Je relevais la tête vers l'héritier qui avait sortit une de ses doubles épées prêt à m'attaquer. J'écarquillais les yeux et parais, tant bien que mal, une attaque. Me relevant je continuais en reculant, les deux mains sur le pommeau. Je galèrais comme pas possible sous ses coups de plus en plus rapide. Puis ma lame vola et, alors que je tombais sur les fesses dans un petit cri, la sienne se plaça sous mon cou.

- Tu es trop droite et ne tiens pas ton épée comme ça tu vas te fatiguer. Me déclara t-il sévèrement alors qu'il reculait la sienne.

- Je n'es jamais tenue d'épée de ma vie sois un peu indulgent!

- Soyez! Tu me vouvoie jeune fille. Et se sera maître pour toi!

Je levais les yeux au ciel et il m'aida à me relever en riant.

- Sérieusement c'était si catastrophique?

- Je n'es jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi nul. Et pourtant j'ai entraîné Kili.

- Hey! S'indigna son frère qui nous observait plus loin.

J'affichais une moue boudeuse et il m'ébouriffa les cheveux me redonnant le sourire puis il rejoignit Kili en m'ordonnant de m'entraîner dans mon coin. D'après lui j'ai tendance à vite me déconcentrer lorsqu'il y a du monde autour. C'est même pas vrai d'abord! Bon ok un peu quand même... Fixant mon arme je soupirais je n'avais jamais aimé la violence dans mon monde mais ici on était en Terre du Milieu et la règle c'est tuer ou être tué alors je n'avais pas trop le choix. Je rangeais ma lame dans un fourreau trouvé près d'elle et retournais auprès du groupe. Enfin plus particulièrement d'Ori qui gribouillait quelque chose, depuis quelques minutes déjà, sur son calepin. Je m'asseyais à coter de lui.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites?

- Je dessine.

Je souriais en le voyant concentré ainsi. Ori avait quelque chose d'un peu enfantin me rappelant mon frère. Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée, j'espérais qu'il aillait bien tout comme le reste de ma famille. Chassant toutes idées noir de ma tête je tentais de regarder son dessin mais il se décala pour ne pas que je le vois.

- C'est une surprise. Me sourit-il.

- Oh allez s'il vous plait Ori! Lui dis-je en faisant de yeux de chien battu.

- Il n'est pas encore fini.

- D'accord! Lui souris-je, mais par contre je veux être la première à le voir.

- Promis!

- Promesse du petit doigt!

Je lui tendais mon petit doigt alors qu'il arquait un sourcil. Il ne connaissait pas?

- Faites comme moi! Il m'imita et je lui prenais le petit doigt avec le mien en le serrant, et voilà!

- Ca viens de votre village? Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un faire ça avant.

- Ah bon? On le fait souvent chez moi pourtant!

Je lui souris et il retourna à son dessin. Alors je restais là à coter de lui les yeux clos profitant du calme et du soleil. Jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre me gêne, je grognais et ouvrais un œil. Thorïn se tenait devant moi les bras croisés. Les sourcils froncés je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'engueule mais rien. Le reste fut très rapide, je me levais, le poussais et partais plus loin. Non mais s'il croyait que j'allais le laisser me parler après l'incident des trolls il rêvait. Bien sur le fait de me laisser partir aurait été bien trop simple.

- Par Durïn Victorine arrêtez vous!

Je ne lui répondis même pas me contentant d'accélérer et d'avancer vers la forêt. J'avais la chance d'être légère et discrète et donc de ne pas faire de bruit dans les feuilles avec son poids il devrait faire beaucoup de bruit... Eh bien non. Il n'en fit absolument pas. Tournant la tête je ne le vis plus. Je ralentis un peu, surprise, avant de me le prendre en plein visage. Le fourbe! Je tombais sur les fesses en grognant.

- Maintenant vous allez m'écouter!

- Pourquoi?! M'énervais-je, pour que vous me rabaissiez?! Me disiez de partir ou je ne sais pas moi, pour me gifler encore un fois!

- Vous ne savez même pas ce que je veux vous dire alors calmez vous.

- JE M'EN MOQUE DE CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ ME DIRE, J'EN ES MARRE DE VOUS THORÏN OAKENSHIELD!

Le réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Il m'attrapa par le col de ma chemise, me forçant à me mettre sur la pointe des pieds, et me regarda le plus méchamment qu'il pût. Je devais l'avouer là j'avais très peur.

- Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton! Je suis votre roi et-

- Vous n'êtes pas mon roi Thorïn, le coupais-je, maintenant lâchez moi ou je vous crache littéralement dessus.

Je sais c'était sûrement la pire menace de la planète mais bon je n'allais quand même pas lui foutre un coup d'épée. En tout cas si je le faisais je savais que ma tête finirait sur la sienne. Heureusement pour moi, il me lâcha. Je lui tournais le dos et repartais furieuse. Non mais c'est vrai quoi je n'allais pas le laisser m'insulter sans réagir. Ah moins qu'il n'avait voulu me dire autre chose... Je secouais la tête, qu'aurait-il pût me dire d'autre! Non mais sérieusement! Il pensait vraiment débarquer comme ça et me donner des ordres comme si j'étais son esclave, non mais et puis quoi encore?! Des hurlements me stoppèrent dans ma marche et Gandalf qui était à quelques mètres me fit signe de le suivre. Sans réfléchir je me mis à courir dans les bois lorsqu'un traîneau s'arrêta devant nous. Tous sortir leurs armes et Bilbo me plaça derrière lui. Tient lui aussi il avait eu le droit à une épée! Le magicien s'avança en souriant.

- Radagast! Fit-il en s'approchant de son ami, c'est Radagast le brun. Dit-il pour nous.

Les armes se rangèrent et nous observions tous le drôle de personnage se tenant devant nous. Son odeur m'arracha une grimace mais il était plutôt amusant. Je fus la seule à rire lorsqu'il déclara avoir oublié son idée, mais il faut me comprendre sa moue était tellement drôle! Le coup du phasme me dérangea un peu plus. Comment pouvait-on avoir un insecte DANS sa bouche?! Finalement Gandalf et son ami partirent plus loin pour discuter laissant la confrérie seule. Fili s'approcha de moi et dégaina son épée un sourire aux lèvres. Je l'imitais et il gagna une nouvelle fois. Grognant je recommençais avec plus de hargne. Ma lame vibrait contre la sienne. Il para chacune de mes attaques avec facilitée et je finissais toujours au sol. À chaque fois il me donnait un nouveau conseil. Petit à petit un attroupement se fit autour de nous, certains m'encourageait, enfin seulement Kili et Bofur à vrai dire les autres se contentaient de rire lorsque je tombais. Puis un horrible cri de bête retentit. Tous le monde se stoppa et tourna la tête vers la source du bruit. Bilbo tremblant se rapprocha de nous.

- Des loups? Il y a des loups par ici?

Personne n'eu le temps de lui répondre car une énorme bête sauta vers nous. Fili me tira par le bras et me balança derrière lui. Je vacillais mais ne tombais pas. Une autre bête venant de l'autre coter se jeta sur moi, Kili la tua d'une flèche. Je retenais un hurlement face au monstre qui tombait à mes pieds et qui bougeait encore. Reculant Dwalin se chargea de l'achever avec un grand coup de marteau si violent que du sang me gicla au visage. Bon appétit moi je dis...

- Des wargs. Bafouillais-je tétanisée.

Gandalf alors hors de lui ce mit à hurler sur Thorïn.

- À qui avez vous parlé de notre quête?!

- À personne!

- À qui?!

- Personne je le jure!

Ce fut la première fois que je lisais de l'incompréhension dans les yeux du roi. Le magicien se calma un peu malgré le fait qu'il restait sur ses gardes.

- Vous êtes pourchassé il faut partir et vite!

- Impossible! Tous tournèrent la tête vers Ori, les poneys ne sont plus là!

- Je vais les éloignés, déclara Radagast le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Ce sont des wargs de Gundabad vous n'avez aucune chance.

- Et se sont des lapins de Rosghobel. Qu'ils essayent pour voir!

Le brun nous souri fièrement et fonça sur son traîneau qui ferait pâlir le Père Noël de jalousie. Gandalf nous montra le chemin à prendre et nous courûmes. Je m'essuyant rapidement le visage et les suivaient le plus vite que mes jambes le pouvait. Je cru franchement que j'allais mourir. Je n'avais jamais autant couru de ma vie et le souffle commença rapidement à me manquer. Kili dût m'attraper le poignet pour presque me traîner derrière lui.

- Allez princesse tiens bon! M'encouragea t-il.

Je ne pûs même pas lui répondre. On arriva dans une énorme prairie où je pus voir Radagast éloigner et même tuer nos pourchassants. Puis d'un coup des wargs passèrent juste devant nous, nous forçant à nous arrêter. Une fois passés, les nains repartirent comme des flèches. Kili continua de me tirer derrière lui jusqu'à ce que nous devions nous plaquer contre un rocher. Je respirais horriblement fort et lorsqu'un warg se posta juste au dessus de nous Fili plaqua sa main contre ma bouche. Je tremblais comme une feuille. Kili le tua d'une flèche et la bête tomba juste à mes pieds ainsi que son cavalier où s'acharnèrent les nains. Les larmes me piquaient les yeux, là j'étais franchement terrifiée et je commençais à douter de notre survie. L'archer lâcha mon poignet pour me prendre la main essayant de me réconforter un peu, son pouce me frottant le dos de la main. Le sang me tapait dans les tempes et je commençais à voir noir. Kili devait me hurler de courir et de tenir bon mais je n'en pouvais vraiment plus. Je ne le sentis même pas me lâcher. Ce qui s'est passé ensuite est très flou. Ma vision a commencé à devenir trouble puis je suis tombée. Je crois que Fili m'a attrapé et ma poussé jusqu'au trou où quelqu'un m'a rattrapé en bas pour me poser contre la pierre. J'étais à demi consciente, les yeux fermés j'entendais des voix au loin.

- Il faut attendre un peu!

- On est en sécurité ici. Elle va se réveiller...

J'étais incapable de mettre un nom sur les voix. Finalement mon mal de tête devint supportable et je pus ouvrir les yeux encore couvert d'une sorte de brouillard. Le visage de Kili apparu sous mes yeux.

- Kili? Murmurais-je.

- Ça va je suis là, me sourit-il rassuré, tout va bien se passer.

- Est ce qu'elle peux ce lever?

Je reconnu la voix grave et froide de Thorïn. Enfin qui d'autre aurait pu s'inquiéter aussi peu de ma santé? J'étais peut être un peu égoïste car je ralentissais l'équipe mais je me sentais vraiment mal. Malgré tout je réussi à me lever.

- C'est horrible j'ai l'impression d'avoir une gueule de bois immonde... Murmurais-je faisant rire Kili.

Je m'appuyais sur lui et on avança un peu à la traine vers ce qui nous semblait être la sortie de cette grotte. On dût passer dans des endroits trop étroit pour que je m'appuie sur l'héritier alors Dwalin me porta gentiment sur son dos. Enfin gentiment, je me doutais bien que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on traine trop par ici.

- Dwalin? Marmonnais-je dans un état presque comateux. C'est quand qu'on arrive?

- Vous êtes sérieuse?

- Je suis fatiguée ne m'écoutez pas. D'ailleurs je suis entrain de bouffer vos cheveux.

Il soupira et ne me répondit pas. Je continuais le trajet en marmonnant des conneries plus grosses les unes que les autres. Ça m'aidait un peu à oublier mon horrible mal de crâne, de pieds, de dos et autres parties du corps contenant des muscles. Dwalin me posa une fois que je pus de nouveau m'appuyer sur Kili. Je relevais un peu la tête et le paysage me coupa le souffle bien que je gardais difficilement les yeux ouverts. On voyait une sorte de village se découper dans la montagne. Un village d'elfe.

- La vallée d'Imladris... Souffla Gandalf, plus connu sous le nom de...

- Rivendell, le coupa Bilbo en extase.

Bien sur Thorïn c'était plaint, ça aurait été surprenant qu'il ne le fasse pas. Mais d'après ce que mon cerveau capta se fut Gandalf qui eu le dernier mot. Nous avancions donc sur des passerelles très étroites vers le village de Rivendell. Et même sans regarder dans le vide je sentis quelques vertiges. Je commençais à haleter et mon estomac se tordît.

- Kili, je t'ai déjà dis que j'ai le vertige?

Il se mit à rire. Et si je n'étais pas dans un état aussi catastrophique je lui aurais bien mis un coup même si je me serais fait plus mal qu'à lui.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas faite pour l'aventure princesse!

Je gonflais mes joues lui faisant bien comprendre que j'étais vexée ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier ses rires. Après de longues minutes de marche (c'était officiel je détestais ça) mes pieds furent très heureux d'enfin arriver au village en un seul morceau, ma tête aussi d'ailleurs. On s'arrêta sur une petite place circulaire en dalle où trônaient deux énormes statues, des escaliers se dessinaient juste devant nous. De ces escaliers justement descendit un elfe, terriblement grand, qui sourit en voyant le magicien. Il avait de long cheveux bruns, presque plus longs que les miens et une sorte de serre-tête étrange sur son front. Je louchais dessus, ça servait à quoi sérieusement? L'elfe écarta les bras comme si il s'apprêtait à faire un câlin.

- Mithrandir!

- Ah Lindir! Lui répondit Gandalf.

Ils se firent une accolade avant de commencer à discuter en elfiques. En gros, j'y comprenait rien, déjà que les mots français avaient du mal à rentrer dans mon cerveau alors je vous laisse imaginer l'elfique. Le magicien gris se tourna finalement vers nous, enfin plutôt vers l'entrée, et demanda où se trouvait le seigneur Elrond si j'avais bien compris. À ce moment même un son de sabots se fit entendre. Tous regardèrent vers l'entrée du village où approchait des chevaux montés par des elfes. Par réflexe je fus poussée derrière les nains qui formèrent un cercle. Les cavaliers firent de même et la façon dont Elrond nous regardait me dérangea. Il nous fixait comme si nous étions de vulgaires insectes, et surtout comme si nous n'avions rien à faire ici. Hey! On était ses invités un peu de respect! Il finit quand même par descendre de sa monture et il commença à parler en elfique. Je sentais mon mal de tête revenir en force et je manquais de tomber sur Kili, haletante et tenant à peine sur mes pieds.

- Excusez moi? Demanda timidement (oui oui Kili timide vous ne rêvez pas!) le nain, pourriez-vous vous occupez d'elle?

L'elfe me fixa puis ordonna à un garde de me porter. J'en profitais pour me reposer et me remettre doucement de toutes ces émotions. Je finis par m'endormir dans les bras du garde.

* * *

**Et voilà la fin du chapitre 5! En espérant ne pas avoir fais trop de fautes (merci Elma :)) n'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous en voyez! Ah et au fait on a dépassé la barre des mile vues! *danse de la joie* Au plaisir de vous revoir au prochain chapitre! Et bon courage à celles qui ont le bac blanc ou autres semaine d'examen (comme moi!)  
Baka-chan pour vous servir.**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Hola everyone! Oui je fais des mélanges de langues, et alors? ET ALORS? Naaan je blague, désoler je suis un peu hystérique parce que j'ai finit mes exam! YEAH! Et encore une semaine et je suis en vacance! Enfin bref merci beaucoup à captain-jedi, Melior Silverdjane (merci pour ta correction :)) et petiteloutre pour leurs reviews. Merci beaucoup les filles! Et aussi à YumeNoGensou de suivre les aventures de Victorine. Réponse à la review de notre guest LouOak ( tu devrais te créer un compte ;)) en tout cas j'adore lire tes reviews elles me font toujours beaucoup rire!**

**Eh bien pour le moment Fili reste son entraîneur mais Thorïn prendra sa place quelques instants. Il ne sera pas le seul d'ailleurs à prendre la place de Fili en temps qu'entraîneur :)  
L'idée du corps à corps me plait énormément il faudra vraiment que je l'ajoute dans un chapitre (oh mon dieu on à l'esprit tellement mal tourner xD)  
Déjà que je déteste les insectes à la base! Mais en avoir un dans la bouche, juste non!  
Franchement j'aime beaucoup Dwalin je trouve que c'est un personnage super amusant. Un peu bourrin mais drôle. Surtout que Graham Mctavish est juste parfait pour ce rôle!  
Ah bas non! Ça c'est sur que c'est pas Thorïn qui va la réconforter.  
C'est sur qu'il ne faut pas s'attendre à du calme en Terre du Milieu! Bwouah me parle pas de gobelins rien que d'y penser j'en es des frissons!  
C'est vrai que Fili et Kili y contribuent beaucoup mais les autres nains aussi. De manière plus ou moins voyante. Gandalf et Bilbo aussi (surtout Bilbo en fait)  
Pour le prénom c'est Victorine x) mais c'est pas grave. Je suis heureuse que tu penses qu'elle n'est pas une Mary-sue. Je fais tout pour la rendre le plus réelle possible en imaginant mes propres réactions et celles du personnage du film.  
Ne t'inquiète pas Thorïn ne pense pas (encore) à abandonner Victorine à Rivendell ou autres endroits!  
Ah bas oui niveau sécurité on à connu mieux que les elfes hein! Surtout que j'ai une peur bleu du vide. Enfin bref oui elle va se reposer et récupérer doucement mais sûrement.  
Merci beaucoup pour ton soutient (j'espères que mes exam se sont bien passer!)**

**Allez je vous laisse avec le chapitre! Kiss :)**

* * *

Chapitre 6. Petite pause à Rivendell.

Je me réveillais allongée dans une salle blanche qui me fis refermer les yeux. Une fois habituée à la couleur je me rasseyais doucement et remarquais l'elfe à mes cotés. Je me mis à rougir. Galadriel. Mon personnage préféré de la Terre du Milieu! Elle était encore plus belle que dans le film! Je me retenais franchement de hurler comme une fangirl hystérique. Voyant ma réaction elle se rapprocha de moi. Et en me souriant, elle posa une main sur mon front.

- Te sens-tu mieux, jeune humaine?

Je hochais frénétiquement la tête la faisant rire. Alors c'était elle qui c'était occupée de moi? Je me sentis rougir encore plus. Je venais de me faire soigner par la femme, enfin l'elfe, la plus belle et la plus cool de la Terre du Milieu! J'ouvrais la bouche pour la remercier mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle attendit un peu et déclara.

- Je sais que tu ne viens pas d'ici. Dis moi quel est ton prénom?

- Victorine, bafouillais-je, et vous êtes dame Galadriel?

- En effet. Mais se n'est pas la question que tu veux me poser n'est ce pas?

- Vous savez comment rentrer chez moi?

- Malheureusement non. J'en suis désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Déclarais-je un peu déçue.

- Je voulais te prévenir Victorine, une jeune humaine a été transportée ici avec toi. Il me semble que tu la connais mais ne t'inquiète pas elle n'est pas en danger. Elle est chez les elfes de Mirkwood.

- Quoi? Attendez, la coupais-je, une humaine? Qui ça?! Et comment?!

- Je ne sais pas et je m'en excuse. Mais tu peux aller voir dans la bibliothèque d'Elrond tu y trouveras peut être quelque chose. Mais pour le moment, voudrais-tu que je te raccompagne auprès de tes amis?

- Oui je veux bien merci.

Bafouillais-je un peu mal à l'aise. Je pensais à la personne coincée ici. Je ne m'inquiétais pas tant que ça pour elle. Si elle était à Mirkwood alors tout allait bien, j'espérais juste qu'elle n'était pas arachnophobe... Et qu'elle ne se sentait pas trop seule. L'elfe me raccompagna jusqu'à la salle principal puis s'inclina respectueusement, je fis de même bien qu'un peu maladroitement. Mon dieu qu'elle idiote! Je me tapais le front et fus surprise de ne plus sentir aucunes douleurs. Je venais de voir à quel point la médecine elfique était puissante. Je remarquais enfin que tout les nains étaient assis sur deux tables, beaucoup plus petites que celle où était Gandalf et Thorïn, où ils trinquaient et riaient. Je souris, heureusement que mon mal de tête était passé sinon je serais sûrement morte. J'avançais vers eux discrètement et m'assis au bout du banc à côté d'Ori. Celui-ci me sourit bien qu'encore un peu inquiet.

- Vous allez mieux?

- Oui beaucoup, la médecine des elfes est très puissante.

- Celle des nains aussi! Répliqua t-il un peu vexé.

- Oh mais je n'en doute pas Ori!

Je riais et restais comme ça au calme avant que quelqu'un de plus bruyant ne me remarque. Ce fut Bofur qui se mît à hurler que j'étais là. Bien sur tout le monde hurla à sa suite. Ils étaient apparemment tous déjà ivre vu la forte odeur d'alcool qui se dégageait de Kili quand il se rapprocha de moi, virant Gloin au passage. Il me tendit une chope de bière que je refusais. Une autre gueule de bois non merci! Surtout que je supportais très mal l'alcool. Je commençais à manger mes légumes comparé aux nains qui refusaient d'y toucher. Mon repas fus malheureusement coupé par le roi, que j'ignorais.

- Pourriez-vous venir s'il vous plait?

Demanda t-il en commençant à franchement perdre patiente devant mon entêtement. Je ne lui répondais rien. Il finit par m'attraper le poignet et me tirer alors que je hurlais. Je m'asseyais même au sol pour l'arrêter mais il m'attrapa simplement la jambe pour me traîner ne me faisant qu'hurler plus fort. Les elfes passant par là firent très vite demi-tour. Il se stoppa finalement quelques couloirs plus loin et me laissa me relever.

- Vous êtes vraiment un grand malade! Vous savez comment on appelle ça?! Du kidnapping! C'est vraiment honteux de la par d'un roi!

- Je m'excuse.

- Vous êtes pire qu'un-

Je me stoppais net en captant sa phrase. Thorïn venait de s'excuser? Non j'avais rêvé c'est pas possible.

- Pardon? Vous pourriez répéter?

- Je m'excuse. Répéta t-il un peu énervé de devoir le redire.

- Pardon? Je n'es pas entendu.

- Vous avez très bien entendu!

Zut j'aurais essayé au moins. Croisant les bras je le regardais avec un air ironique.

- Pourquoi? Pour la gifle? Avoir dit que j'étais inutile? M'avoir traîné par la jambe?

Je comptais sur mes doigts en continuant de faire la liste. Il soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de me couper.

- Pour tout.

- C'était avant qu'il fallait le faire pas maintenant! Vous connaissez l'expression réfléchir avant d'agir?

Là il commença franchement à s'énerver. Je l'avais dit il avait choisi la mauvaise personne à faire chier!

- Non et j'ai essayé mais vous avez refusé de m'écouter! Je sais reconnaître mes torts et j'ai été injuste envers vous. Maintenant c'est à vous de reconnaître les vôtres.

Sa phrase me calma net. Je posais une main sur ma bouche parlant plus pour moi même que pour lui.

- Alors l'autre jour...

- Oui j'essayais de m'excuser, ce n'est pas ma faute si vous êtes têtu comme une mule.

Je me retenais de l'incendier. J'étais la seule à pouvoir dire que je suis une tête de mule. Et que j'étais trop fière pour avouer que oui je n'étais pas très utile. Mais ça jamais je ne le dirais jamais devant lui. Je baissais un peu la tête, boudeuse et l'entendis repartir.

- Et vous n'êtes pas inutile.

Il l'avait marmonné si bas que je n'étais pas vraiment sur de l'avoir rêvé ou pas? Malgré tout je sentis mon cœur accélérer et je me mis à sourire comme une imbécile heureuse. J'aurais presque sauté comme une hystérique si un garde n'était pas passé pile à ce moment. Rah je suis vraiment trop gnangnan parfois... Mais bon finalement Thorïn n'était pas si monstrueux que ça c'était déjà un bon point. Je retournais un peu après lui dans la salle principale. Il s'installa contre un arbre et moi je retournais m'assoir.

- Alors j'ai manqué quoi?

- Eh bien Kili a décidé de s'intéresser aux hommes! Ricana Dwalin alors que les joues de l'héritier devenaient rouges.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si les femmes et les hommes elfes se ressemble... Marmonna t-il dans sa barbe (*) me faisant rire.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas Kili! Je suis sûre que tu trouveras l'homme de ta vie. D'ailleurs vous devriez vous méfiez monsieur Dwalin il a peut être des vues sur vous, le nain manqua de s'étouffer alors que j'éclatais de rire tout comme Kili.

- Oh monsieur Dwalin je vous aime tellement, commença l'héritier en se penchant sur la table et faisant des bruits de baisers.

Tous éclatèrent de rire couvrant presque l'insupportable musique des elfes. Je me bouchais les oreilles et je vis Oin mettre une serviette dans son espèce de trompette.

- J'en peux plus! Grognais-je.

- On se croirait à des funérailles, rajouta Nori.

- Quelqu'un est mort?

- Mais non Oin! Hurlais-je pour qu'il m'entende.

- J'ai une solution.

Bofur se leva, grimpa sur une table et commença à chanter une chanson. C'était tout de suite beaucoup plus joyeux. Tout le monde tapait sur les tables et balançaient de la nourriture sous les regards désespérés des elfes. Je me levais même pour danser, entraînant Fili, Kili, Bifur, Ori et Dori avec moi. Remarquant Thorïn je l'attrapais aussi par les poignets pour le faire danser. Et les nains sont bien meilleurs danseurs que se que je pensais! Fili m'apprit même quelques pas. On hurlait sur Bofur pour qu'il nous en chante d'autres mais les elfes nous firent tous partirent à coup de pieds aux fesses. Résultat on se retrouvait dans le couloir à rire comme des imbéciles. Après quelques minutes de recherche on avait finalement trouvé un petit coin, un espèce de balcon, où on avait apporté des chaises, des tables et de quoi manger. Kili renifla ses vêtements et grimaça. C'est vrai qu'il puait!

- Hey les gars ça vous dit qu'on aille se laver dans les fontaines?

Bien sur les nains acceptèrent tous me faisant lever les yeux au ciel. La politesse et les nains ne faisaient apparemment pas bon ménage. L'héritier brun m'attrapa les mains un grand sourire aux lèvres qui ne présageait rien de bon pour moi.

- Tu viens aussi avec nous princesse!

- Quoi?! NON!

Mon visage vira au rouge, il m'invitait vraiment à prendre un bain avec eux là?!

- Mais si allez viens! Il me balança sur son épaule.

- NOOOOOOOOOOON! Hurlais-je en lui tapant me dos.

- Kili reposa la!

Le nain obéit et me déposa. Je remerciais mentalement Thorïn, hors de question que je me lave avec eux. J'avais encore un minimum de pudeur! Je m'installais sur la table et attrapais mon épée pour commencer à couper les chaises. On avait besoin du faire du feu et je n'avais pas envie de bouger jusque dans la forêt pour aller en chercher. Je terminais juste de couper la dernière chaise quand les garçons revinrent (c'est plus solide que ça en à l'air ces foutus meubles elfiques!). Fili sourit en me voyant ranger ma lame, d'après lui ce genre de chose m'entraînait à taper fort. Bofur alluma finalement un feu et on étendait sur une corde les vêtements mouillés de la compagnie. Il commençait à faire nuit et je m'étais installée sur l'une des chaises épargnée par ma lame. Remarquant que Kili avait les cheveux trempés je lui ordonnais de venir. Il s'assit en tailleur devant moi et je commençais à lui sécher les cheveux avec un drap.

- Hey! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?!

- Je te sèche les cheveux sinon tu vas attraper la crève.

- Mais non! Et puis t'es pas ma mère aux dernières nouvelles, ronchonna t-il.

- Eh bien considère moi comme telle à partir de maintenant.

- Oui maman. Ria t-il. Ah moins que tu préfères tata?

Je lui donnais un coup sur la tête et lorsque j'eu finis il ressemblait à un caniche qu'on vient de sécher. Tout le monde rigola et Dwalin m'aida à tenir Fili pour que je fasse de même.  
Bas oui si je suis la mère de Kili je suis aussi celle de son frère. Le résultat fut moins catastrophique sur le blondinet, il était décoiffé mais rien de comparable à Kili. Je m'occupais aussi d'Ori qui me l'avais demander et de Dwalin parce que c'était vraiment marrant. Même si il avait essayé de me faire manger mes cheveux quand j'avais posé le drap sur son crâne. On mangea un petit peu vu que les 3/4 de la viande fut dévoré par Bombur qui finit même par détruire la table. La lune était levée et les nains commencèrent à boire. Je me retirais à ce moment, cherchant Bilbo et Thorïn. Je fus incapable de trouver ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils devaient discuter avec Elrond sûrement. J'en profitais pour admirer le paysages et l'architecture. Il n'y avait pas à dire Rivendell était vraiment magnifique. Perdue dans ma contemplation je ne vis pas arriver un petit garçon.

- ATTENTION!

Petit garçon qui me rentra dedans nous faisant rouler sur plusieurs mètres. Il était à moitié allongé sur moi et je commençais à voir des étoiles. Il se releva un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et il fallait l'avouer il était très mignon, de cheveux bruns mi-long attachés en queue de cheval basse et des yeux bleus, rieur. Il ferait sûrement fureur auprès des filles plus tard. Il me tendit une main pour m'aider à me relever et je l'acceptais avec plaisir. Il devait avoir environs dix ans, et pourtant il était plus grand que moi de quelques centimètres.

- Excusez moi, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un se promènerait par ici si tard.

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'aurais dû faire attention.

- Je m'appelle Aragorn et vous?

Je restais en mode bug quelques secondes. Aragorn?! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé avoir la chance de le croiser à Rivendell! Un peu inquiet il passa une main devant mes yeux.

- Euh mademoiselle?

- Hein?! Ah euh V-Victorine pour vous servir.

- Oh vous êtes une naine? Déclara t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres, je n'en es jamais vu! C'est vrai que vous êtes petite.

- Eh bien à vrai dire non je ne suis pas-

- ARAGORN! Hurla quelqu'un dans le couloir.

- Oups! Désoler mademoiselle Victorine je dois me retirer! J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer!

Et il repartit comme une flèche. Un peu après un elfe passa en courant grognant contre le prince. Je secouais la tête et décidais de continuer ma chasse au nain et au Hobbit. Après une heure de recherche finalement, au détour d'un couloir, je tombais sur Bilbo, littéralement. Je lui rentrais en pleine figure, nous faisant tomber tout les deux. Décidément c'était la journée.

- Oh je suis désolée vous allez bien? Demandais-je en l'aidant à se relever.

- Oui merci, me sourit-il, que faites vous ici à une heure aussi tardive?

- Eh bien je me demandais où vous étiez. Je ne vous es pas vu depuis que je suis sortie de l'infirmerie.

- Oh je me promenais, Rivendell est vraiment magnifique.

- Oui c'est vrai.

On s'installa dans un couloir ouvert et je m'appuyais sur le balcon. Fixant la lune.

- Dites Victorine je peux vous posez une question? Demanda timidement le Hobbit.

- Oui bien sur.

- Vous... Vous ne venez pas de ce monde n'est ce pas?

J'écarquillais les yeux. Comment avait-il pût deviner. C'était si évident que cela? Devant ma réaction il ne pût s'empêcher de s'expliquer.

- Vous avez l'air perdue ici, et puis quand vous m'avez dit être tombée d'un arbre j'ai bien vu que vous mentiez. Et puis vos vêtements... Sont assez inhabituel.

Il sourit gêné et un blanc s'installa. Est ce que je devais lui dire? Je savais qu'il ne dirait rien aux autres mais si je lui disais peut être cela changerais l'histoire. Je me mordis le pouce. De toute façon il n'attendait que ma confirmation pour en être sûr. Si je ne lui répondait pas il allait prendre ça pour un oui.

- Eh bien en fait, hésitais-je, oui je viens d'un autre monde. D'un monde où seul les humains existent. Et où vous, monsieur Sacquet, êtes un personnage de livre.

Il me regarda choqué comme si je venais de lui dire que son chien était mort. Ne voyant aucune réaction de sa pare je commençais franchement à m'inquiéter. Je claquais des doigts devant son visage.

- Monsieur Sacquet?!

- Mais cela veut dire que vous êtes loin de votre famille, de ceux que vous aimez...

Déclara t-il finalement. Je pus voir la peine dans ses yeux. Je souriais tristement et il me prit dans ses bras. Je fus touchée et surtout surprise du geste. L'enlaçant moi aussi je calais ma tête dans son cou. Ça faisait toujours du bien d'avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier et j'étais heureuse que ce soit Bilbo cette personne. Il se recula un petit peu et passa son pouce sous mon œil.

- Ne pleurez pas d'accord? Je ferais tout pour vous aidez.

- Je vous remercie Bilbo, souriais-je. Mais pour le moment mon premier objectif est d'aider les nains.

J'avais beaucoup réfléchis et m'étais dit que finalement mon retour sur terre ne serait qu'en second plan. Après tout je n'avais aucune idée de quoi chercher. Et puis la compagnie était un peu comme une deuxième famille. Il sourit lui aussi et se retira pour aller dormir. Je décidais de faire de même et de dire aux nains qu'il serait temps que eux aussi ils se couchent. Je passerais aussi par la bibliothèque, un des livres parlerais peut être du bijoux qui m'a emmené ici comme l'avait dit Galadriel. Pensive je me dirigeais au son et retrouvais enfin les nains. Je découvris alors un Kili ivre mort commençant un strip tease sur son lit improvisé sous les cris de la compagnie. Mon visage devins rouge en quelques secondes, je vous es déjà dis que Kili est super bien foutu? Parce que c'est le cas! ... Quoi?! J'allais pas me priver d'un show pareil non?

- Hop hop hop princesse!

Je tournais la tête vers Fili qui semblait encore avoir un peu de conscience bien qu'il ne marche pas droit.

- T'es trop jeune pour voir ça allez au lit!

Je pouffais de rire devant sa tête très sérieuse. Non mais j'allais quand même pas lui obéir! Si? Le blond n'attendit pas ma réponse et m'attrapa par la ceinture de ma robe pour me trainer dans les couloirs. J'avais croisé les bras, un chouilla énervée, c'était la deuxième fois en une journée que je me faisais traîner au sol par un Durïn! Il me déposa finalement dans ma chambre avant de repartir. Je levais les yeux au ciel puis jetais un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Lorsque je le vis disparaître j'en profitais pour ressortir. Je devais trouver la bibliothèque. Et essayez de vous repérez dans un si grand bâtiment ça relève du miracle! Finalement un garde m'indiqua la salle et je le remerciais. La bibliothèque n'était pas si grande que je l'aurais pensé, quelques tables anciennes trônaient au centre et des étagères étaient collées aux murs. J'avançais dans les rayons espérant trouver quelque chose sur le collier qui m'avait envoyé ici.

- C'est rare d'avoir de la visite si tard.

Je sursautais et me tournais vers l'elfe qui me sourit. Il semblait plus vieux que les autres bien que les elfes soient immortels. Je me grattais la nuque un peu gênée.

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je m'excuse.

- Oh non vous ne me dérangez pas! Vous cherchez quelque chose?

Je hochais la tête et lui décrivais la pierre en omettant le fait qu'elle m'avait transporté d'un monde à un autre. Il m'invita à m'assoir et me posa un livre sous le nez puis l'ouvrit à l'une des pages. J'y vis la reproduction exacte du bijoux. Souriant je le remerciais et commençais à lire. Ce collier avait été fabriqué par de très vieux nains et on racontait qu'il avait un grand pouvoir. Mon visage s'illumina si il était dans se livre cela voulait dire que le collier était donc ici! Et que je pourrais rentrer chez moi! Je lisais les dernières lignes pour voir où le trouver et je perdis tout sourire. Le dernier propriétaire de cette pierre avait été Thror. Ce qui signifiait que son actuel propriétaire était... Smaug...

* * *

**(*) Dois-je parler de barbe inexistante lorsqu'on parle de Kili?  
Kili: C'était pas drôle...  
Oh boude pas Kili! Je rigolais! Reviens! J'ai besoin de toi pour le prochain chapitre! Si tes pas là les fans vont me tuer!**

**...**

**Bon et bien puisque Victorine est partie je vais m'occuper du message de fin. Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour lire des... Idioties, pareil. Mais votre courage m'impressionne. En tout cas n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire cela fait toujours plaisir. La compagnie et moi même aimons beaucoup les lire. Et au plaisir de vous voir au prochain chapitre.  
Avec tout mon respect.  
Thorïn Oakenshield.**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Hello everyone comment allez vous? Personnellement ça va super parce que JE SUIS EN VACANCE! WOUHOU! Bon courage à celles qui reprennent les cours et tapez m'en cinq celles qui le sont encore! Bref passons aux remerciement: Merci à jessijed d'avoir ajouter mon histoire à ses favoris et à Melior Silverdjane et à LouOak (je te répond à la fin, les meilleurs pour la fin comme on dit ;)) pour leurs reviews. Et aussi à Elma pour me corriger :) Voilà je vous abandonne avec ce chapitre!**

* * *

Chapitre 7. Elrïne

Moi qui avais espéré avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil c'était loupée. Je ne pus même pas profiter de mon lit moelleux puisque mes yeux refusaient de se fermer. À chaque fois que je le faisais je voyais l'immense dragon, la gueule grande ouverte, me carbonisant. Ou me lacérant ou toutes autres morts notées sur mon contrat, que je n'avais d'ailleurs pas lu. Résultat, je finissais toujours pas me réveiller en hurlant et même parfois en larmes. Je réussissais quand même à avoir quelques heures de calme pour dormir. Et ce cycle se répétait jusqu'à ce que ça soit quelqu'un qui me réveille. Mais pas encore totalement consciente, je ne le reconnus pas immédiatement. Pensant à un pervers je hurlais et, attrapant mon oreiller, je le frappais avec de toutes mes forces.

- Aïe! Princesse arrêtes! C'est moi!

Princesse? Merde Kili! J'arrêtais alors que le nain était à genoux tant j'avais tapé fort. Il se releva en riant.

- Mets autant d'énergie dans un combat et tu massacreras tous tes ennemis!

- C'est pas drôle Kili! Tu m'as vraiment fait peur...

Il s'excusa et m'ordonna de m'habiller et de préparer mon sac. Je lui obéis sans trop réfléchir et fouillais dans le placard. Les elfes avaient mis des vêtements à notre disposition. J'attrapais une tunique pourpre avec un pantalon de toile beige. J'y ajoutais un morceau d'armure, seulement autour de ma poitrine ainsi qu'aux avant-bras. C'était beaucoup plus léger qu'il n'y paraissait et assez confortable puisque ça me maintenait la poitrine. Vive les seins moi je dis... BREF! Et le meilleur pour la fin des chaussures! Je faillis me mettre à pleurer. Enfin bon, j'enfilais les bottes en cuir et sortais de la chambre. Tous les nains m'attendaient dehors, plus où moins réveillés. Puis sans me donner d'explication ils partirent. Je les suivis sans trop comprendre pourquoi on abandonnait notre logis de fortune. Je marchais au côté de Bilbo qui me raconta que lui non plus on ne lui avait rien expliqué et que c'était Thorïn qui l'avait balancé hors du lit. Je remerciais le ciel d'être tombée sur son neveux. Le Hobbit m'aida à monter sur les sentiers montagneux vu que tout les autres étaient devant. On s'arrêta même pour observer Rivendell s'éloigner doucement. Je baillais encore, épuisée, comment étais-ce possible que les nains est autant d'énergie?! Ils devraient avoir une gueule de bois normalement, non?

- Monsieur Sacquet! Je vous conseil de ne pas traîner! Hurla Thorïn au hobbit.

Il soupira alors que je tentais de ne pas éclater de rire. Je le suivais et passais à coté du roi qui me poussa doucement par l'épaule. Enfin doucement, je manquais quand même de tomber en avant.

- Cela vaut aussi pour vous Victorine.

- Bien sur votre majesté!

Lui répondis-je en m'inclinant pour me foutre de sa gueule. Il ne sembla pas comprendre puisqu'il ne dit rien. Je pouffais donc de rire alors qu'il restait derrière moi. Il me dépassa vite me laissant galérer toute seule quelques mètres plus loin du reste de la compagnie. Se furent les héritiers qui m'aidèrent en voyant que je peinais à monter sur les roches. Enfin du moins Fili puisque Kili en eut vite marre d'être à la traine. Les nains et la galanterie je vous jure!

- Dit Fili. Demandais-je pour faire la conversation.

- Oui quoi?

- Comment vous faites pour vous différenciez entre naines et nains? Demandais-je curieuse. Puisqu'elles ont aussi des barbes.

- On le voit c'est tout. À la carrure, au visage et...

Il se stoppa en me fixant du coin de l'œil comme si il attendait ma réaction. Oui, la poitrine il pouvait le dire je n'allais pas l'étrangler.

- C'est vrai que les étrangers ont du mal à faire la différence... Déclara t-il pour changer de sujet, d'ailleurs tu ne savais pas Kili est en fait ma sœur!

- Quoi?!

Je le regardais choquée alors qu'il éclatait de rire. Mais attendez Kili je l'avais vu torse-nu hier. Rougissant je lui donnais un coup de poing dans l'épaule ne faisant qu'accentuer son hilarité et me brisant les doigts.

- Tu aurais dû voir ta tête!

- C'était pas drôle!

Il continua de se moquer de moi hurlant à tout va que j'avais pris son frère pour une fille. Cela finit donc en fou rire général. Comment avais-je pu me faire avoir par un truc aussi évident! Je marmonnais des insultes à son égard quand il passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

- Allez je rigole! Ne t'en fais pas tu n'es pas la première à qui je fais le coup.

Je ronchonnais alors qu'il continuait de m'aider à monter. Jusqu'à ce que je me prenne son pied et me vautre.

- J'en est marre de vos blagues stupides, de votre manque de galanterie, de votre foutue culture et de CES PUTAINS DE MONTAGNES!

Hurlais-je en tapant dans une pierre. Nouvel éclat de rire, le prince m'aida à me relever et j'entendis Thorïn hurler.

- Vous auriez mieux fait de rester chez les elfes. Regardez la elle porte même leurs vêtements.

- NON MAIS JE VAIS ME LE FAIRE!

Fili me retint tant bien que mal alors que j'incendiais le roi de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables. Je me calmais au bout de quelques minutes, le blond s'occupant de me changer les idées.

- Tu sais pour nous c'est étrange de voir des femmes avec les cheveux courts. Comme les hommes d'ailleurs. On ne trouve pas ça... Beau sans vouloir te vexer.

- Répond moi franchement Fili, pour une naine c'est qui le plus sexy dans la compagnie?

Pour moi la réponse était évidante, c'était Fili ou son frère, ou même Thorïn si on oubliait son caractère de merde. Alors je ne vous dis pas ma tête lorsqu'il me sortit.

- Bombur.

- Ah ouais on a vraiment un grand décalage.

- Et toi tu trouves que c'est qui le plus sexy de la compagnie? Me demanda t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Non mais j'y crois pas! Riais-je, t'es pas possible...

- Bas quoi? Je me renseigne!

- N'importe quoi. Pouffais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il ria lui aussi et m'aida à monter une énième roche. On arriva beaucoup plus rapidement que ce que je pensais en terre plate puisqu'il faisait encore grand jour, enfin il devait être environs 17 heure. Heureusement que j'avais appris à savoir l'heure avec le soleil au collège... On passa à côté d'une rivière avec une petite cascade cachée par quelques arbres. J'accélérais pour arriver près du chef.

- Thorïn!

- Oui quoi? Demanda t-il sans même s'arrêter.

- On pourrait s'arrêter? J'ai besoin d'une douche là.

- C'est vraiment nécessaire? Soupira t-il.

- Oui! C'est d'importance vitale pour une femme.

Vu mon regard il dût se douter que si il n'acceptais pas il allait très amèrement le regretter. Il leva les yeux au ciel et posa son sac.

- Très bien vous avez dix minutes. On va s'installer plus loin.

- Et je vous INTERDIS de venir pour quelques raisons que se soit c'est clair?! Hurlais-je

- Oui!

Et les hommes s'arrêtèrent me laissant la cascade pour moi. Je me déshabillais donc et en profitais pour me décrasser, enfin du moins avec les moyens du bord. Heureusement j'étais cachée par des arbres et puis de toute façon qui oserait venir par ici? Je regrettais tout de suite mes paroles lorsqu'un craquement et un bruit de clapotis dans l'eau me firent sursauter. Et en me tournant vers la chose je hurlais, avant de me calmer. Ce n'était qu'une enfant. Elle tremblait un peu lavant un grand drap blanc.

- Oh excuse moi je ne voulais pas te faire peur, commençais-je.

Je m'approchais d'elle, en me cachant tant bien que mal. Elle me tendit gentiment son drap que j'acceptais en souriant. Je sortais de l'eau et l'attachais rapidement histoire de me couvrir un peu même si il était devenu un peu transparent. L'enfant se leva, elle était plutôt petite m'arrivant juste au dessus de la poitrine. Mais vu ma taille, je suppose qu'elle était petite. Elle était adorable, une sorte de petite poupée des cheveux roux déjà très longs, des yeux vert d'eau, des joues roses et une peau crémeuse. Se qui attira mon attention c'était ses oreilles pointues. Une elfe... Elle devait être très jeune pour être plus petite que moi.

- Que fais-tu ici petite elfe?

- Je suis venue laver mon linge et vous?

- Je suis à l'aventure avec des nains malpropre. Riais-je la faisant sourire. Je m'appelle Victorine et toi?

- Elrïne. Me répondit-elle simplement en me tendant la main.

- Enchantée Elrïne, je la serrais doucement, ta maman te laisses traîner seule ici? Demandais-je un peu surprise, aussi loin de Rivendell?

- Je ne viens pas de Rivendell et ma mère est morte.

J'écarquillais les yeux, elle ne devait avoir que sept ans et elle avait déjà perdu sa mère?!

- Et ton père?

- C'est un humain, je ne sais pas où il est ou si il est encore vivant...

Cela expliquait sûrement sa petite taille. Je l'attirais contre moi en voyant ses yeux devenir humide. J'avais toujours eu un fort instinct maternelle et je refusais d'abandonner cette petite à son triste sort.

- Dis moi tu vis loin d'ici?

- Euh non, ma maison est un peu plus loin au nord.

- Et est ce que tu aurais la place d'accueillir... Disons quinze personnes chez toi?

- Bien sur! Me sourit-elle sûrement heureuse de voir du monde.

- Très bien je m'habille et je vais les chercher. Lui souris-je en posant une main sur son épaule.

Un craquement nous fit sursauter toutes les deux et en quelques secondes Thorïn, Fili, Gloin et Dwalin était près de moi, le roi menaçant l'enfant avec son épée. Elrïne tremblait et avait commencé à pleurer. Je n'eu même pas le temps d'être surprise que je leurs hurlaient de déguerpir, le visage rouge plus de colère que de gêne. Ils obéirent sans plus de cérémonie. Puis je me rhabillais et aidais la petite elfe, qui avait dû être traumatisée, à ranger son linge et surtout à se calmer. Je lui montrait la direction du camp et lorsqu'elle partit je remarquais une touffe de cheveux derrière un arbre dos à moi. J'y marchais sans plus attendre et me retournais pour être face à lui. Thorïn bien sûr. Je pointais un doigt accusateur vers lui.

- Je vous avais dit de ne pas venir!

- Vous avez hurlé, déclara t-il le plus calmement du monde.

- C'était une enfant!

- Et vous avez hurlé, répéta t-il.

- Vous l'avez menacé avec une épée! Hurlais-je outrée, une enfant!

- Eh bien puisque c'est comme ça plus d'arrêts pour se laver!

- QUOI?! C'est hors de question!

- Alors quelqu'un vous surveillera.

- Encore moins! Criais-je les joues rouges, attendez moi je viens pas vous surveillez quand vous vous lavez, même si c'est diablement tentant, surtout que je sais me défendre contre-

Je m'arrêtais net dans ma phrase. Non je n'avais quand même pas dit que je voulais le voir nu là? Si? Vu l'espèce de petit sourire narquois et fier qui trônait sur son visage je suppose que si. Là, j'avais l'impression d'avoir Fili ou Kili en face de moi, comme quoi c'était de famille ce sourire stupide et terriblement énervant. Le visage rouge je lui tournais le dos pour partir dans l'autre sens.

- Vous n'avez rien entendu! Je n'es rien dit.

- Comment ça diablement tentant? Voyons Victorine expliquez-vous!

Tient? Monsieur je-me-fou-de-tout se mettait à l'humour maintenant? Je l'ignorais simplement et retournais vers le camp où je retrouvais Elrïne. Elle se jeta dans mes bras.

- Qui est-ce? Demanda Kili méfiant.

- Notre hôte, souriais-je, elle est orpheline et elle veut bien nous accueillir. Ça ne dérange personne j'espère?

Je les regardais plus ou moins méchamment leurs faisant bien comprendre que tout refus équivalait à une mort lente et douloureuse. Ce qui était ironique puisque même Ori aurait pu me battre en quelques secondes. Mais tous secouèrent la tête ne semblant pas être dérangés de dormir chez une elfe. Je laissais donc Elrïne nous conduire chez elle. De toute façon le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher alors... Elle m'attrapa la main, donnant son linge à Kili, et sautilla dans l'herbe faisant voleter ses cheveux. Elle était vraiment adorable. Thorïn ne semblait absolument pas de mon avis, il la fixait comme si il allait la tuer. Elrïne se calma d'ailleurs en voyant son regard.

- Mon oncle je crois que tu lui fais peur, lui souffla Fili.

- C'est une elfe, grogna le roi.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Décidément il ne changerait jamais. Pourtant comment résister à la bouille d'ange d'Elrïne? Je m'apprêtais à lui dire d'arrêter de la fixer aussi noir mais me ravisais, si j'ouvrais la bouche il allait forcément me faire une réflexion sur se que j'avais dit plus tôt. Mais qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de dire ça! Pas que ce soit un mensonge mais bon... Une image de Thorïn nu s'imposa à mon esprit et je sentis mon visage chauffer d'un coup. Il dût d'ailleurs le voir puisque lorsque je jetais un petit coup d'œil vers lui il me fixait un sourire narquois aux lèvres (Rah qu'est ce que je haïssais ce sourire!) Je tournais la tête vers Elrïne pour penser à autre chose. Se qui fonctionna très bien puisque la petite fixait Fili des cœurs dans les yeux, riant je lui chuchotais.

- Il s'appelle Fili et c'est le prince des nains.

Elle me sourit et reprit sa contemplation de l'héritier. On arriva finalement devant ce qu'il semblait être une vieille ferme. Elle semblait encore en bon état malgré quelques trous. On rentra à l'intérieur il y avait quelques meubles, un lit double et de la paille, beaucoup de paille. En même temps c'était une ferme le contraire aurait été étonnant. Elle nous invita à nous assoir autour de la table trônant au centre. N'étant pas assez grande pour tout le monde certains s'installèrent au sol dans la paille. On déposa nos affaires dans un coin et Elrïne nous apporta de quoi boire.

- C'est impressionnant Elrïne! Comment fais-tu pour tout garder en état?

- J'ai un ami à Rivendell qui m'aide quand il a le temps, sourit-elle en me servant de l'eau.

Elle repartit de nouveau et nous servit de quoi manger. Étonnamment le repas se passa bien et au calme. Même si les plus légers et jeunes avaient dû s'installer sur les genoux des plus vieux. J'étais sur ceux de Dwalin, Ori sur ceux de Dori et Bilbo sur ceux de Thorïn. Mon esprit Bagginshield hurla d'ailleurs à cette scène et j'avais passé le repas à les fixer comme une fangirl en extase les faisant franchement flipper l'un comme l'autre. Et ma petite elfe était sur ceux de Fili. Elle semblait d'ailleurs très heureuse d'être là, le prince lui s'amusait avec elle. Puis ce fut le moment de se coucher et je fus surprise qu'Elrïne s'installe avec nous dans la paille.

- Tu ne dors pas dans le grand lit?

- Non, c'est plus rigolo par terre!

Je pouffais de rire finalement se furent Balin et Oin qui dormirent sur le lit, priorité aux vieux. Moi j'étais allongée entre Fili et Bilbo, l'enfant était la tête sur mon ventre prenant le bras du blondinet comme doudou. Elle s'endormit très rapidement et je lui caressais doucement les cheveux. Le seul souci c'est qu'elle me tenait chaud et qu'elle m'empêchait donc de dormir. Je la portais et le déposais doucement contre Fili qui dormais déjà à point fermer. J'en profitais pour sortir prendre un peu l'air. Fermant les yeux je respirais l'air frais me détendant les muscles, je me laissais glisser contre le mur de la ferme.

- Vous ne devriez pas rester dehors si tard. Chuchota une voix à la porte. Surtout avec votre discrétion.

Je levais les yeux au ciel reconnaissant la voix de Thorïn. Il s'installa à mes cotés et alluma sa pipe. Il me souffla près du visage, je vous es déjà dit que je détestais l'odeur de la clope? Un peu agacée je la lui arrachais de la bouche, l'éteignais et l'envoyais plus loin. Le roi me regarda noir.

- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça?!

- Ça pue.

- Vous êtes complètement folle.

- Dans ce cas nous sommes deux.

Je lui tirais la langue. Alors qu'il soupira apparemment désespéré par mon comportement. Il tendit le doigt vers là où devait se trouver sa pipe.

- Allez la chercher.

- Je suis pas votre chien, déjà c'est s'il vous plait et non.

- Ne faites pas la maligne avec moi.

- Je fais ce que je veux. Vous vous ne m'avez pas obéis tout à l'heure alors je ne vous obéis pas maintenant.

- C'est votre faute, vous avez hurlé!

- Rien à faire.

- Vous exagérez, ce n'est pas comme si il y avait eu quelque chose à voir...

J'écarquillais les yeux et le fixais choquée. En plus d'admettre qu'il m'avait vu nue, il disait que j'étais plate?! Non mais il voulait mourir ou quoi?! Énervée je tentais de lui donner un coup de poing, il attrapa ma main. Deuxième poing, même chose. Il me tira les deux mains pour me rapprocher de lui et me mettre un grand coup de tête. Enfin grand, je ne savais pas si il y avait mis toute sa force mais j'étais quand même tombée en arrière et je commençais à voir des étoiles. Lorsque ma vision redevint normal je me rasseyais en me massant le front.

- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça?!

- Je pense que je peux appeler ça de la légitime défense, vous avez essayé de me frapper. Déclara t-il sérieusement.

- Hinhin très drôle.

Je lui tournais le dos boudeuse. On pouvait pas appeler ça de la légitime défense quand la différence de force était aussi importante. Je l'entendis marmonner quelque chose mais une autre voix me parvins et je vis Elrïne passer la tête par la porte pour venir vers moi les yeux rouges. Elle s'asseyait contre moi et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Elle tremblait.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a princesse?

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, souffla t-elle. Je ne voulais pas réveiller Fili et je ne te voyais pas, j'ai eu peur.

- Excuse moi, je lui embrassais le front et elle se calma un peu. N'hésite pas à réveiller Fili, il ne va pas te manger tu sais.

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Et finit par s'endormir de nouveau. Je lui caressais doucement les cheveux en souriant quand Thorïn me parla de nouveau.

- Ma pipe, vous allez la chercher.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et soupirais. Il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire apparemment. Je poussais doucement Elrïne et me levais pour aller chercher son foutu bout de bois. Heureusement il n'était pas trop loin. Je faisais demi-tour pour lui ramener et se que je vis manqua de me faire fondre. Thorïn avait tiré la petite contre lui et il lui caressais les cheveux. C'était trop mignon ! Il remarqua que je l'observais il retira sa main, croisa les bras et tourna la tête en voyant mon sourire fier.

- C'est une elfe hein? Ricanais-je en me rapprochant.

- C'est une enfant.

- J'avais vu merci.

Je lui rendais sa pipe et en me rasseyant je recommençais à caresser les cheveux d'Elrïne. Puis voyant qu'elle tremblait je tendis la main vers le roi.

- Votre cape, donnez la moi.

- Pourquoi?

- Elle a froid.

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse et la retirais de ses épaules pour la mettre sur Elrïne. Il grogna un peu mais ne rajouta rien. Je fermais les yeux de nouveau espérant m'endormir moi aussi. Il faisait bon, je ne risquais pas d'attraper froid ni la petite princesse.

- Vous feriez une bonne mère, déclara Thorïn me faisant ouvrir les yeux, votre fiancé doit être heureux de vous avoir.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il arqua un sourcil. C'est vrai que chez eux les femmes se fiançaient très tôt. Chez nous cette phrase sonne carrément bizarre. Je me calmais finalement assez pour pouvoir parler.

- Je n'es pas de fiancé je l'es déjà dit chez Bilbo et puis chez moi on en a un pas avant 25 ans en moyenne.

- 25 ans?! Il écarquilla les yeux, mais c'est... Tard.

- Vous n'êtes pas fiancé non plus. Et pourtant vous avez plus de 25 ans.

- Qui vous dit que je ne le suis pas.

Il me mis dans le doute. Mais vu son air je compris assez vite qu'il se foutait de ma gueule.

- Parce que je le sais, lui répondis-je sur le même ton, vous n'êtes doué ni avec les enfants ni avec les femmes.

Devant sa moue je me mis à rire. J'avais raison, il était beaucoup trop coincé pour avoir une relation avec une femme. Et si sa sœur avait le même caractère que ses fils alors elle devait beaucoup l'avoir charrié sur le sujet. Et en parlant de Dis...

- C'est amusant vous ressemblez à ma sœur, elle est aussi chiante que vous.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment.

Je me mis à bailler épuisée.

- Vous êtes fatiguée il faut dormir.

- Mais nan regardez je pète la forme...

- Ne m'obligez pas à vous assommez Victorine.

- Ok j'arrive j'arrive.

Je soulevais difficilement Elrïne et rentrais dans sa maison pour la déposer à côté de Fili qui dormait toujours. Je retirais la cape du roi et la lui tendait.

- Gardez là, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle attrape froid.

Je le remerciais. Et m'apprêtais à me coucher avant de m'arrêter.

- Au fait Thorïn vous devriez sourire plus souvent. Ça vous enlèverait ces horribles rides que vous avez sur le front.

Il ne me répondit rien et je me couchais en ricanant. Cette nuit sera la plus longue que je passerais pendant des semaines.

* * *

**Et voilà comme promit un Thorïn qui commence à se dérider, c'est amusant j'ai l'impression de l'avoir changer en pervers :okjesors: allez je te répond LouOak :)**

**Il n'y a aucun souci pour le prénom t'inquiète tes pas la seule à avoir fait l'erreur x) Et je sais que tu laisses beaucoup de reviews vu que même moi je lis énormément et je tombe sur beaucoup de tes reviews! Je pense donc que se serait une bonne idée que tu te créer un compte pour pouvoir nous faire chier encore plus souvent! Non je rigole je t'adore :)  
J'avoue que moi aussi Galadriel me fait un peu flipper mais elle est juste magnifique et super baleze! Enfin elle à trop la classe quoi! Donc je l'adore. Aha que de questions aux qu'elles je ne peux pas répondre sous risques de spoils sorry! Mais c'est sur qu'avec Thrandy elle ne va pas s'éclater tout les jours! Oh t'inquiète pas elle est très "princesse" donc rester dans Mirkwood à ne rien faire ne la dérange pas!  
Mais attend Aidan n'est PAS humain! C'est vrai quoi c'est pas possible d'être sexy en faisant se genre de grimace! Et Dwalin qui en rajoute une couche, je crois que je ne me lasserais jamais de cette scène.  
Et oui ELLE A OSER transformer Kili en caniche MWAHAHAHAHA (petit pétage de câble)  
XD Bientôt bientôt on a encore le temps moi je te le dis! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas le surnom pour le moment c'est princesse, voir semi-humaine et même gamine (merci Dwalin) à la limite il l'appellera tata pour l'embêter (de préférence quand Thorïn est dans les parages histoire de bien la faire chier, eh ouais il est sadique le Kili x))  
Ça c'est clair y a pas à dire notre Aragorn c'est sûrement le roi le plus sexy de tout les temps! Pas d'offense pour Thorïn vu que pour l'instant il est pas roi :ohmondieujesuistellementpasdrole!:(Je voudrais dejaaaa être roi!)  
Ah bas là le Fili a été très sadique de priver Victorine d'un show pareil!  
Mais non c'est pas débile! Par contre je te le dis c'est pas l'Arkenstone ça serait trop simple x) tu verras bien se que c'est ne t'inquiète pas ;)  
Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ta review tardive il n'y a aucun souci fait passer ta vie avant moi ok? Repose toi bien en tout cas, profite de tes vacances comme moi :)  
Kiss**

**Et Kiss tout le monde et au prochain chapitre Tchao!  
Baka-chan**


	9. Chapitre 8

**HOLA EVERYONE! Je suis en vacanceuh! Alors que quasi tout le monde va reprendre les cours MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *esquive une chaussure* Désoler petit surplus de bonne humeur. Merci beaucoup à Melior Silverdjane, Edenlight, Captain-Jedi et LouOak mes fidèles revieweuses! Vous êtes les meilleures :) merci aussi à Scayfalers qui suit les aventures de Victorine! Et aussi à Elma qui continue à supporter mes conneries et mes fautes d'orthographe! Bon bas LouOak je te répond à la fin :) et je vous laisse avec ce chapitre!  
Kiss**

* * *

Chapitre 8. Le prix de l'oncle de l'année: Thorïn!

Lorsque je me réveillais je vis que tout le monde était déjà debout. Certains mangeaient et d'autres discutaient. Mais personne ne semblait avoir très envie de quitter la petite Elrïne. Je la remarquais d'ailleurs à table assise sur les genoux de Fili entrain de manger. Je souris, décidément elle aimait beaucoup le prince. En m'approchant je m'assis à coter d'elle, elle m'embrassa sur la joue et me tendit de quoi manger. J'acceptais tandis qu'elle jouait avec les tresses du blond, ce qui ne semblait pas le gêner le moins du monde. Regardant autour de moi je remarquais l'absence du roi, de Dwalin et de Balin. Ils devaient être partis faire je ne sais quoi, je ne sais où et franchement je m'en moquais.

- Fili? Demanda la petite me faisant tourner la tête, tu pourrais me faire des tresses comme les tiennes?

- Hum oui je suppose.

- Oh moi aussi!

J'avais toujours voulu des tresses comme celles des nains, elles étaient tellement jolies. D'ailleurs j'étais étonnée qu'ils se les fassent eux même. Chez nous c'était plus une activité féminine. Il hocha la tête et nous demanda de nous assoir toute les deux. Il commença par Elrïne et se fut Kili qui s'installa derrière moi pour m'en faire en riant. La petite elfe commença même à en faire au prince brun créant une sorte de chenille. J'invitais le Hobbit à se mettre devant moi pour que je lui en fasse. Il hésita puis s'installa finalement devant moi. Puis soudainement une idée me vins à l'esprit. Une idée stupide, mais drôle. Je tentais de chuchoter à Elrïne.

- Hey princesse?

- Mh? Demanda t-elle concentrée sur ses tresses.

- Tu veux faire quelque chose de marrant?

- Oui!

- Ok. Tu vois qui est Thorïn?

- Oui le grand pas marrant.

Kili éclata de rire à la réflexion de la petite et je ne pus retenir un sourire.

- Oui lui. Écoute quand il reviendra demande lui comment on fait les enfants.

- Pourquoi? Je sais très bien comment, elle se stoppa semblant comprendre, oh... D'accord!

Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres et Kili commença à se rouler par terre mort de rire. Je riais en tentant de ne pas finir comme lui. La petite continuais de sourire heureuse de l'idée. Je sens que ça allait être TRÈS drôle! L'héritier se réinstalla finalement sous les yeux curieux des nains qui n'avaient pas entendu. On était donc presque tous assis par terre lorsque Thorïn et sa troupe revinrent. Il nous regarda bizarrement.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites?

- Des tresses! Sourit la petite, vous voulez venir?

- Non merci, et j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez.

Personne ne bougea, vive l'autorité. Il rajouta un peu plus fort.

- Tout de suite!

Tout le monde se leva en grognant. On avait l'air d'une belle bande d'imbécile avec nos tresses et autres coiffures. Kili avait même eu le droit à quelques pinces de couleurs, où est ce qu'elle avait trouvé ça?! Bilbo avait plutôt la classe tout comme Fili qui avait été coiffé par Bofur. Moi j'avais l'air de mettre fait coiffée par une enfant... Alors que c'était Kili qui m'avais coiffé. C'était un prince normalement il aurait dû savoir faire ça non? Elrïne était ravie de sa coiffure de princesse. Un instant elle me fis penser à Tauriel en plus... Petite? Bon ok c'était pas drôle, mais elle lui ressemblait vraiment! Je me retenais de ne pas éclater de rire quand elle s'approcha du roi un sourire innocent aux lèvres.

- Dites Thorïn?

Le roi ne la regarda même pas, il commençait à son sac.

- Oui quoi?

- Comment on fait les bébés?

J'entendis les nains exploser de rire. Même Bilbo se retenait de ne pas faire de même. Le roi nain cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme paralysé. Puis il plaqua une main sur son visage, l'air désespéré et surtout rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Comme quoi même Thorïn était gêné par cette question! Il tourna la tête vers elle.

- Qui t'as mis cette idée en tête?

- C'est Victorine!

Rah la traître! Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir elle était trop mignonne. Thorin se tourna vers moi. Oups? J'étais secouée par des rires quand il s'approcha de moi, un air pas du tout rassurant sur le visage. Je sursautais quand il posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Eh bien puisque c'est comme ça c'est elle qui va te l'expliquer.

- C'est vrai? Demanda Elrïne.

- Quoi?! N-non!

- Oh que si!

J'étais encore morte de rire, c'était à peine si je pouvais aligner deux mots. En plus elle savait déjà! Y avait pas à dire Elrïne était une excellente comédienne. Voyant mon état pitoyable, état semblable à celui des trois quarts de la compagnie, il soupira.

- Très bien je t'expliquerais une prochaine fois d'accord

Elle hocha la tête semblant contente de sa réponse. Si seulement il savait... Mon dieu si on m'avait dit un jour que je verrais Thorïn rougir parce qu'une elfe lui aurait demandé comment on fait les enfants je ne l'aurais sûrement pas cru. Le roi nous força ensuite à préparer nos affaires pour partir, et j'eu beaucoup de mal vu que l'elfe s'accrochait à ma jambe quand se n'était pas celle de Fili. Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules.

- Écoute Elrïne, on doit partir pour retrouver notre maison.

Je passais mon doigt sous sa joue devenue humide.

- Je te promets que dès que c'est fait je reviendrais te chercher et t'amènerais là-bas mais en attendant j'aimerais que tu ailles vivre à Rivendell.

- Non! Elle se jeta dans mes bras, vous devez m'emmener avec vous!

- C'est trop dangereux princesse, allez il faut que tu sois forte. On reviendra promis.

Je l'embrassais sur le front. Et la serrait dans mes bras. Fili s'approcha de nous et se baissa pour être à sa hauteur. La petite me lâcha pour lui faire un câlin. Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un collier en argent où pendait une petite pierre rouge. Il la lui passa autour du cou.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi. C'est une pierre magique. Quand elle brillera ça voudra dire qu'on aura trouvé notre maison et qu'on viendra te chercher.

Elle le remercia et l'embrassa sur la joue. Chaque nains la prirent dans leurs bras et je fus surprise de voir qu'elle avait retenu chaque nom. Même Bilbo qui c'était fait oublier depuis qu'on avait quitté Rivendell. Elle s'approcha alors de Thorïn et lui sauta au cou. Il écarquilla les yeux et l'enlaça aussi. J'entendis Elrïne l'appeler nounours faisant rire tout le monde. Il se contenta de grogner et la reposa en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Finalement on partit. Les premières heures de marche furent difficiles et pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre puis finalement l'atmosphère se détendît peu à peu. On se moqua de ma coiffure tout comme celle de Kili. Et quelques réflexions fusèrent sur Thorïn et son instinct paternel sous-developé se qui me fis sourire. Bon ok j'avais éclatée de rire et le roi m'avait engueulé comme pas possible.

- Bas je vous l'avais dit vous n'êtes pas doué avec les enfants.

- Ah non ça je confirme! Rajouta Fili, tu aurais dû le voir quand on était petit! C'était une catastrophe.

- Fili tu veux vraiment que je raconte TOUT ce que tu as fait quand tu étais gamin?

Le blond pâlit d'un coup sec et secoua la tête faisant rire son frère qui se calma quand Thorïn déclara avoir des tonnes d'histoires sur lui aussi. Je vous présente l'oncle le plus sadique de l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu! En riant j'attrapais Kili par le bras.

- Voyons une princesse se doit d'être irréprochable!

- Une princesse? Il loucha sur une tresse tombant sur son visage, oh mais je suis totalement d'accord ma chère!

J'éclatais de rire alors qu'il avait pris une voix suraigu. Il me prit la main et on commença à sautiller en dépassant toute la compagnie. Fili nous rejoignit rapidement et j'attrapais Bilbo au passage.

- Venez mes princesses! Allons... Euh on va faire quoi? Demandais-je.

- Boire?

- Reconquérir Erebor?

- Draguer des elfes?

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Kili. Il souriait innocemment alors que son oncle semblait totalement désespéré par son comportement très loin de celui d'un prince nain. Je me contentais de rire.

- Ok allons draguer des elfes!

- Sans moi alors. Grimaça Fili.

Résultat je me trouvais bras dessus bras dessous avec Kili et Bilbo en riant devant l'air exaspéré de la compagnie.

- Et pourquoi des elfes et pas des nains? Demanda soudainement Gloin.

- Parce qu'un elfe c'est plus sexy qu'un nain, répondis-je le plus simplement du monde, c'est plus grand, moins poilu et plus galant.

- Nous sommes très galants! Hurla Bofur, outré.

- Ah bas oui ça c'est clair. Je le ressens bien tout les jours quand personne ne m'aide à monter dans les chemins montagneux ou me laisse la plus petite portion de nourriture.

- Excusez nous d'être galant seulement avec les femme, répliqua Thorïn.

- Non mais vous insinuez quoi là?! Que je ne suis pas une femme?!

- Exactement.

- Mais! Kili défend moi!

- Baaaaas...

J'ouvrais la bouche outrée de sa réponse puis je croisais les bras vexée et surtout très énervée. Qu'ils essayent de me parler et ils se prenaient un coup entre les jambes. Non mais qu'elle bande de nains stupides, machos et pervers! Kili s'approcha de moi en riant, je le repoussais un grand coup et accélérais pour dépasser le chef et mettre quelques mètres entre la compagnie et moi. Je ne vous dirais pas toutes les insultes qui me sont passées par la tête à ce moment parce que dans trois jours on y est encore. Finalement se fut Balin qui vint me parler en premier.

- Voyons Victorine il ne faut pas vous vexez pour si peu.

- Je ne trouve pas que me traiter de mec sois considéré comme "si peu" Monsieur Balin!

- Ils plaisantaient vous savez. Et puis c'est normal qu'on vous considèrent comme un homme puisque vous êtes dans une compagnie de 14 "mecs" comme vous dites. Il posa une main sur mon bras, le sourire au lèvres. Et je vous trouve très courageuse de ne pas être partie alors que vous devez supporter ces 12 têtes de mules.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire. J'étais un peu plus détendu grâce à lui. Fichu Balin et ses belles paroles. Riant je l'embrassais sur la joue.

- Merci Monsieur Balin!

- De rien ma chère.

Il s'inclina et retourna auprès de son frère alors que je ralentissais pour que les nains puissent me rattraper. Personne ne fit de réflexion et je continuais de bouder Fili et Kili. Ils s'excusèrent une dizaine de fois avant que je n'éclate de rire devant leurs moues. On dût ensuite s'arrêter car on arriva plus vite que prévu en montagne. Et essayez de passer à quinze sur un chemin montagneux! C'est techniquement infaisable. Lorsque le jour commença à disparaître on s'arrêta sur un terrain beaucoup plus grand que le reste de la falaise, comme une plaine de pierre. Je m'asseyais près du feu au centre grelottante. Ori vint s'installer près de moi et me tendit son calepin. Je l'acceptais en souriant et commençais à le feuilleter. Il y avait de tout, des dessins d'animaux, de plantes, de bâtiments ou même de personne. C'était magnifique Ori avait vraiment du talent. Je tournais encore une page et tombais sur un dessin de la compagnie. Tous y était moi comprise. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une photo sous les yeux, je devais avoir l'air d'une enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël.

- Ouah Ori c'est... Magnifique.

- Je vous remercie.

Je souriais en le voyant rougir gêné par mon compliment. Je lui rendis son carnet et il recommença à dessiner. Puis je me levais et allais m'assoir sur le bord de la falaise les pieds dans le vide. En entendant les rires des nains je repensais à ma famille et à mes amis. Les reverais-je seulement un jour? Voler un bijoux à Smaug équivalait à signer son arrêt de mort. Je soupirais et fixais la lune, cette quête aurait dû me faire penser à autre chose mais c'est difficile d'oublier d'où l'on vient...

- Vous ne venez pas mangez? Je vous préviens on ne fait pas de deuxième service.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre au roi. Je n'avais pas envie ni de m'énerver ni d'une engueulade et c'était ce qu'il se passait les trois quart du temps où il se trouvait près de moi. Je pensais qu'il repartirait mais non il s'assis à mes côtés. On resta comme ça un moment sans rien dire et j'en profitais pour le regarder du coin de l'œil. Mon dieu qu'il était beau! Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers moi je la tournais brusquement dans l'autre sens le visage écarlate.

- Je croyais que vous aviez le vertige.

- Et je croyais que vous vous en foutiez de ma santé.

Souriais-je pour moi même. Thorïn était vraiment incompréhensible un coup il "s'inquiétait" pour moi, un coup il me hurlais dessus. À croire qu'il avait ses règles, ce qui n'est techniquement pas possible. À moins bien sur que...

- Thorïn êtes-vous une femme?

Lui demandais-je le plus sérieusement du monde. Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Quoi?! Non! Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez...

Il ne c'était pas énervé, il me regardais juste comme si j'étais folle. Je commençais d'ailleurs à m'habituer à se regard. Un nouveau blanc s'installa et il plaça quelque chose devant mes yeux. Je mis du temps à le reconnaître. Du poil à gratter... Il le balança dans le vide.

- C'est dommage pour vous, Fili et Kili m'ont déjà fait le coup plusieurs fois. Ça faisait un moment qu'il était dedans?

- Une semaine ou quelque chose comme ça... Dommage ça aurait été drooooATCHA!

Et merde si je commençais à attraper froid au bout de deux semaines on était pas rendu. Quelque chose de lourd se posa sur mes épaules et je reconnus la cape de Thorïn. Je le regardais des étoiles dans les yeux comme si il venait de faire la chose la plus adorable de la planète, il finit par se décaler mal à l'aise alors que je pouffais de rire. Ok les trucs mignons c'était pas son truc. J'entendis des rires derrières nous et tournant la tête vers les nains ils se mirent à siffler et tousser comme si ils n'avaient rien vu. Le roi soupira.

- Ils sont impossible...

- Non ils sont mignon.

- Ils ne sont pas... Mignon, il hésita sur ce mot, se sont des nains.

- Et alors? Vous préférez le terme sexy peut être?

Je cru rêver un instant, avait-il rougit?! Je faillis me lever pour danser de joie. J'avais réussi à faire rougir Thorïn! Il toussa et se releva.

- N'attrapez pas froid où on vous abandonne ici.

Y avait pas à dire Thorïn restait Thorïn. Même si j'avoue que le voir rougir était quelque chose de particulièrement jouissif. Ma bonne humeur s'envola lorsqu'un orage se déclara alors que je commençais à m'endormir. Non mais sérieusement dieu voulait totalement m'en empêcher ou quoi?! Cette orage imprévu nous força à avancer et je peux vous assurez que passer sur de touts petits sentiers alors qu'il pleut ça relève du mission impossible. Je manquais d'ailleurs de tomber une dizaine de fois heureusement Fili me rattrapais à chaque fois. Puis un énorme rocher fût projeté un peu au dessus de nous nous forçant à nous plaquer contre la paroi. Je me retenais difficilement de hurler.

- Ce n'est pas un orage normal! C'est un combat de rage! Nous hurla Dwalin.

- Ce sont...

- Des géants de pierre, soufflais-je devant l'immense masse de pierre.

C'était comme si la montage c'était levée pour prendre forme humaine et là sous nos yeux un combat se déroulait. Puis notre montagne commença à trembler et je tournais la tête vers Fili avec horreur, j'étais derrière lui et je voyais doucement Kili s'éloigner de nous.

* * *

**Et voilà la fin de se chapitre! Préparer vous le prochain sera un peu moins drôle. Manège à sensations au programme! Bref! Maintenant je réponds à LouOak:**

**Aw tant fait pas si tu veux pas te faire de compte y a pas de souci! Et puis profite de tes vacances moi c'est ce que je fais perso (dormiiiiiiiiir)  
C'est vrai que c'est trop bizarre, on va se coucher alors qu'on est pas fatiguer et le matin on se lève et on est crever... Paye ta logique moi je dis! C'est une belle arnaque le sommeil moi je dis. Ah mais moi je me demande se qu'on ferais sans le Simba (moi aussi je suis douée pour les surnoms pourri x)) enfin Fili quoi! Ah non mais parce que le Kili il sait se montrer galant mais que quand ça l'arrange!  
Ah non mais je suis d'accord dans toute la compagnie y a pas à dire c'est sûrement Fili le plus parfait (EH OUAIS KILI VENGEANCE!) Et non non il ne plaisantait pas. Dans les BTS du Hobbit les acteurs disent que chez les nains c'est Bombur le plus sexy... Oui choquant je sais.  
Non mais attend qui n'a pas rêver de mater Thorïn! À la base elle ne voulait pas le dire, mais sur le coup de l'énervement Victorine à tendance à ne pas faire attention à se qu'elle dit. Disons qu'il se détend un peu et commence à supporter le caractère de Victorine. Et Thorïn est TOUJOURS craquant!  
Non Elrïne n'a aucun lien de parenté avec Tauriel x) mais c'est vrai qu'elles se ressemble beaucoup. Et oui elle est tombée amoureuse de Fili, en même temps comment ne pas tomber amoureuse de lui xD c'est elle qui c'est installée sur ses genoux. Je pense qu'elle aurait préféré aussi mais Victorine aime bien Dwalin (Graham McTavish *w*) ah non mais faut vraiment que j'arrête de lire du Bagginshield xD et ce en sera pas la seule fois où j'y ferais référence!  
Ah bas oui faut aussi se dire que Dis à été élever avec deux frères donc forcément elle doit avoir du caractère. D'où la comparaison, mais c'est affectueux... Enfin je crois... Bas c'est Thorïn alors forcément qu'il l'a mal pris x) Contente que ça tes plut en tout cas :)**

**Baka-chan pour vous servir!**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Hey hey la populace! C'est la fin des vacances NAAAAAAAAAAAAN! Mais bon bientôt les prochaines x) oui j'y pense déjà! Bref nous voici sur la suite des aventures de Victorine qui se retrouve face à face avec les géants de pierre. Mais avant tout merci aux nouvelles followeuses Scayfalers, , Maurore et Pandora-Linchpin. J'espère que vous survivrez avec une folle comme moi! Mais aussi à Anyliath, , Maurore et Pandora-Linchpin encore une fois pour avoir ajouté mon histoire à leurs favoris. Et à mes fidèles revieweuses! LouOak, Melior Silverdjane, Maurore et Captain-Jedi. Et bien sur à Elma :)  
Kiss ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 9. Combat de rage et claque en vue!

Je m'accrochais à Fili qui me plaquait tant bien que mal contre la paroi devenue humide. Je m'en voulais d'être aussi trouillarde, déjà qu'il avait du mal à tenir seul alors avec moi en plus il devait avoir énormément de mal à nous maintenir debout. J'avais fermé les yeux et enfoui mon visage dans le bras du prince pour ne pas voir l'horreur qui se déroulait devant moi. Et c'est franchement avec une grande difficulté que je me retenais d'hurler. Des géants de pierre! Il avait fallu qu'on tombe sur des géants de pierre! On aurait pas pu juste finir de traverser cette foutu montagne dans le calme avec un beau soleil?! NOOOOOON! Il fallait qu'il y est une putain de tempête avec des putain de géants de pierre! Excusez moi j'ai les nerfs qui lâchent. Je serrais donc le bras du prince qui dût commencer à galèrer puisqu'il me hurla.

- Princesse je t'en supplie ouvre les yeux!

Je lui obéis sans trop réfléchir. Il avait l'air de beaucoup souffrir. Je me reprenais un peu et m'accrochais comme je pouvais aux roches se trouvant près de moi. Je voyais plus loin, à notre gauche, le petit groupe qui c'était mis à l'abri. Et en face un géant qui nous fonçait droit dessus. J'avais d'horribles nausées à cause du manège incessant de la jambe du monstre. Et en plus de ça je sentais mon vertige revenir à pleine puissance. Je tournais la tête vers Fili, l'air totalement paniqué. Je réussi à articuler pitoyablement.

- Fili? Sanglotais-je, est ce qu'on va mourir?

- Quoi?

Il tourna la tête vers moi. Son expression changea en voyant la mienne, il afficha un petit sourire rassurant.

- Personne ne mourra je te le promet.

Il me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur le front alors que je retenais difficilement des larmes. On passa alors devant l'autre groupe qui nous hurla de sauter. C'était impossible on était beaucoup trop loin! Et pourtant d'un coup je sentis le sol se dérober sous mes pieds et entendis des cris. Je ne compris pas trop se qui arriva mais je tombais dans les bras de Thorïn qui me secoua par les épaules.

- Vous allez bien?!

J'étais trop choquée pour répondre quoi que ce soit... Fili venait de me balancer dans les bras de son oncle. Il venait de me mettre hors de danger... Kili s'occupa de moi. Il m'aida à me relever et à tenir debout. Finalement la jambe du géant où se trouvait le reste du groupe se rapprocha du bord et tout le monde commença à s'approcher. Puis elle s'écrasa contre la paroi et glissa. Personne... On ne voyait personne. Je sentis les larmes monter. Mes jambes me lâchèrent et je tombais à genoux, Kili fut emporté dans ma chute. Il était aussi tétanisé que moi et je m'étais mise à pleurer, les mains sur la bouche pour ne pas hurler. Non ils ne pouvaient pas être morts. Ils ne pouvaient pas. Ce fut la première fois que je vis Thorïn aussi bouleversé. Il fonça là où le crash avait eu lieu et son sourire me rassura un peu. Il nous hurla.

- Ils sont vivants! Tout le monde va bien.

Je ne fus jamais aussi soulagée de toute ma vie. Je me levais difficilement et m'appuyais contre le mur pour avancer. Je les vis tous en chair et en os. Le premier à s'approcher fut Fili. Je me laissais tomber sur lui en l'enlaçant. Il tomba en arrière sous mon poids.

- Ne me fait plus jamais une peur pareil, soufflais-je.

- Je sais désoler...

- Et surtout ne me met pas hors de danger alors que toi tu l'es.

Il rigola et passa une main dans mes cheveux pour me calmer, ce qui fonctionna plutôt bien. Puis de nouveaux cris nous alertèrent. Bilbo était au bord du vide et tout les nains tendaient la main pour l'attraper. Ils avaient décidé de me tuer ou quoi?! Je m'approchais de nouveau en panique total. Je soupirais de soulagement quand Thorïn le remonta, avant qu'il ne glisse à son tour. Dwalin le remonta lui aussi et lorsqu'il se leva je m'approchais de lui les poings serrés. Il leva la tête vers moi son habituel air froid sur le visage et je lui collais une gifle. Sous la violence du coup, il tourna la tête et ma main me brûla. Je la regardais du coin de l'œil pour y voir du sang. Le roi se frotta la joue et me regarda calmement. Toute la rage contre lui que j'avais plus ou moins contenu était sortie dans cette gifle. Pourquoi maintenant? Je ne savais pas trop. Les nerfs à vifs? Le stress? La peur de le perdre? Je fus moi même étonnée de cette constatation mais je me reprenais bien vite en l'entendant parler.

- Pourquoi avez vous fait ça?

- Parce que vous êtes un imbécile! Avais-je hurler. Et je me retiens franchement de ne pas vous en collez une deuxième!

J'avais ensuite fait demi-tour en quête de trouver un endroit pour dormir. On s'installa dans une petite grotte alors que la pluie redoublait. Je m'assis dans mon coin. Je ne voulais parler à personne, j'avais froid et j'étais mal. Je m'en voulais un peu, c'est vrai je n'avais aucune raison valable de le gifler. Et puis j'avais mal à la main bordel de merde! Finalement la tension diminua assez pour que les nains commencent à discuter doucement. Ils n'étaient pas encore assez calme pour dormir. Et ça se comprenait, la plupart venaient de frôler la mort. Je fixais la paume de ma main. J'avais frappé Thorïn si violemment que ma peau avait été brûlée ou arrachée je ne sais pas trop mais du sang coulait doucement sur mon poignet. Une main attrapa la mienne me faisant sursauter. Ce n'était que Kili heureusement. Il la regarda sous toutes les coutures avec une grimace.

- Ouah tu ne t'es pas loupée.

- Je sais.

- Mais pourquoi tant de haine? Demanda t-il avec un air dramatique, c'est vrai que t'as fait mon oncle?

- Je pourrais lui retourner la question. Marmonnais-je le faisant sourire.

- Moi je sais très bien se qu'il se passe. On tournait la tête vers Gloin. Vous étiez inquiète pour lui n'est ce pas? Si vous l'avez giflé c'est parce que vous avez eu peur qu'il meurt. Tout comme il l'a fait pour vous face aux trolls.

Je le fixais les yeux écarquillés et les joues rouges. Comment avait-il pu deviner tout ça?! Et surtout comment pouvait-il le dire avec tant de détermination alors que ce n'était pas ça du tout... Enfin je crois?

- C-ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que... Qu'il m'a énervé arrêtez de me regardez comme ça!

Kili éclata de rire alors que Gloin se contentais de sourire. Je tournais la tête boudeuse. Ils étaient chiants à la fin! Le prince posa une main sur mon épaule.

- Je pense qu'il a raison tu sais il a une femme et un fils, alors niveau amour...

- Comment ça amour?! Le coupais-je, je n'aime pas ton oncle est ce bien clair?!

J'avais baisser d'un ton, Thorïn n'était pas loin et je n'avais pas envie que toute la compagnie entende les âneries de son neveux.

- Mais oui bien sur, il leva les yeux au ciel m'énervant encore plus.

- Vous savez Kili ne parlait pas forcément d'amour dans se sens et le fait que vous réagissiez ainsi vous trahie... Mais même si vous ne l'aimez pas vous semblez l'appréciez assez pour vous inquiétez pour lui, rajouta Gloin.

- Bien sur que je l'apprécie! Comme tout les membres de la compagnie!

- Oui mais tu l'aimes quand même un peu plus.

Il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire hein?

- Très bien môsieur le génie, alors pourquoi je n'es pas giflée Fili dans se cas?

C'est vrai, lui aussi avait failli mourir et pourtant je l'avais juste pris dans mes bras.

- Parce qu'il était en danger pour une raison plus grave. Si tu as giflé Thorïn c'est parce qu'il a mis sa vie en danger de manière inutile... Enfin plus ou moins puisqu'il à sauver la vie de Bilbo. Mais ça restait un acte stupide.

Je le fixais les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entre ouverte, Gloin faisait la même tête que moi. J'étais choquée, Kili sortir un truc intelligent c'est pas possible! Je l'attrapais par les épaules pour le secouer.

- Qui que vous soyez rendez son corps à Kili!

- Hey!

Il gonfla les joues l'air de bouder. Je ricanais alors que Gloin se détournais en riant pour allez voir son frère. Le brun se tourna de nouveau vers moi puis fit quelque chose qui me surpris encore plus. Il m'attrapa le visage et m'embrassa sur le front. Comme l'avait fait Fili quelques heures plus tôt pour me rassurer. Manquait plus que Thorïn et c'était la total, je me giflais mentalement, c'était pas possible je devais avoir de la fièvre pour sortir des conneries pareil! Finalement Kili se recula un peu et m'offrit son plus grand sourire. J'entre-ouvrait la bouche totalement sous le choc. Kili avait un sens paternel plus développé que son oncle. Non mais sérieusement ça choc que moi?!

- Tu dois dormir maintenant, princesse. Et je t'en pris ferme la bouche! Ce n'est pas si choquant, si?

Je hochais frénétiquement la tête le faisant rire et moi aussi. Kili avait ce don qu'on certains gens de réussir à vous faire sourire dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Il s'allongea entre son frère et moi, j'en profitais pour l'embrasser sur la tempe. Il ria un peu et finit par s'endormir. Tout le monde fit de même sauf Thorïn qui prenait le premier tour de garde. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le voir debout m'empêchais de dormir. Ma main me brûlais horriblement. Si j'avais su que ça aurait été aussi douloureux je ne l'aurais pas fait... Si en fait je l'aurais giflé quand même. Non mais c'est vrai! Si il a le droit de me coller une claque quand je me met en danger alors lui aussi il y a droit. Je le foudroyais du regard alors qu'il regardait la pluie dehors. Je manquais l'arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche. À croire qu'ils voulaient tous me tuer.

- Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dites le mais arrêtez de m'observer ainsi.

- Je ne vous regarde pas, marmonnais-je.

J'étais plus gênée qu'en colère à vrai dire. Comment avait-il fait pour me voir?! Vous savez c'est comme les profs qui arrivent à vous voir parler alors qu'ils écrivent au tableau, c'est insupportable! Il tourna la tête vers moi et je pus voir très nettement la marque de ma main sur sa joue. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il arqua un sourcil, étonné du changement brusque de mon comportement. Prise dans mon fou rire je ne l'entendis pas s'approcher pour m'attraper la main sans aucune délicatesse. La douleur elle par contre je la sentis très bien.

- Aïe! Vous me faites mal! Gémis-je en essayant de retirer ma main de la sienne.

À ce moment précis je me sentis minuscule. Sa main était énorme comparée à la mienne. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment fait attention. Mais elle était chaude et c'était plutôt agréable. Je secouais la tête, c'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça! Il passa un doigt sur ma blessure. Douleur ma vieille amiiiiiiie.

- Ça vous passera l'envie de me gifler de nouveau.

- Et vous pensez qu'une autre vous passera l'envie de m'emmerder?!

- Votre langage jeune fille.

- Alors lâchez moi papy.

Celle là il l'avait cherché. Il fronça les sourcils. Puis afficha un petit sourire. Ok qu'est ce qu'il voulait? Un sourire chez lui c'était bizarre... Très bizarre. Malgré ça je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Thorïn me faisait beaucoup trop d'effet à mon goût.

- Vous n'avez pas tort je commence à me faire trop vieux pour surveiller des enfants comme vous.

- Hey! M'outrais-je. Vous savez ce qu'elle vous dit l'enfant?! Allez vous faire foutre! Ou comment vous dites déjà? Ah oui, ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!

Je pense que tous ceux qui ont vu la désolation de Smaug reconnaîtront cette phrase. Pour ceux dont ce n'est pas le cas, c'est une insulte en khuzdul, la langue des nains. Il écarquilla les yeux et releva la tête. Et mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, mon cerveau arrêta de fonctionner un instant. Note à moi même: éviter les contacts visuel avec Thorïn. C'est très mauvais pour me santé mental.

- Depuis quand vous parlez khuzdul?!

- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

Il soupira mais ne rajouta rien et partit fouiller dans le sac d'Oin. Il en sortit de quoi me laver la main et la désinfecter. Ce qu'il fit dans aucune délicatesse. Ok seconde note à moi même: En plus d'être malpoli et de ne pas être galant les nains sont de grosses brutes épaisses. Je grognais ça faisait mal non d'un chien! Il termina en attachant un morceau de bandage autour de ma main. Les joues rouges je grognais. Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Quoi encore?

- Vous m'énervez.

- Et pourquoi cette fois ci?

- Parce que je n'arrive pas à vous en vouloir. Marmonnais-je.

Il me lâcha la main un petit sourire fier aux lèvres.

- Thorïn retirez tout de suite se sourire de votre visage si vous n'en voulez pas une autre, déclarais-je en lui montrant ma main.

Il le perdit presque directement après et alors qu'il allait repartir je me souvenais avoir toujours sa cape sur le dos. Elle était confortable mais il fallait que je la lui rende ou il allait mourir de froid.

- Thorïn! Tenez votre cape.

- Vous allez être malade gardez là.

- Thorïn vous êtes trempé jusqu'aux os alors que je suis totalement sèche entre nous deux c'est vous qui avez le plus de chance de tomber malade.

- Et je suppose que vous n'avez pas envi de jouer les infirmières.

- Vous avez tout compris.

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais la récupéra quand même et m'ordonna de dormir. Il retourna ensuite à son poste en m'ébouriffant les cheveux au passage. J'entendis Kili pouffer à côté de moi, je lui donnais un gros coup de pied le faisant grogner. Lorsqu'il ouvrit un œil je lui tirais la langue, il m'imita et on commença une bataille de coup de pieds et de grimace. Thorin tourna la tête vers nous et on fermais tout les deux les yeux en faisant mine de dormir. Il se retourna et on rigolait tout les deux silencieusement. Je m'endormis juste après, ma main ne me faisais plus du tout mal et je souriais comme une imbécile heureuse.

* * *

**Et voili voilou! Un début de chapitre un peu triste et une fin toute mignonne. Dans le prochain épisode la compagnie va devoir faire face aux gobelins TINTINTIN! Mais pour le moment réponse à ma chère LouOak!**

**Aw ma pauvre! J'espère que tu tes bien rétabli pour retourner en cours! (Ouaiiiiiiiis...)**

**Haha je te rassure Victorine à déjà plein d'autres plans pour mettre Thorïn dans l'embarras! XD et Kili en a plein pour la mettre elle dans l'embarras! Et Fili pour mettre Kili- Bref! C'est un cercle vicieux entre les Durïn et Victorine. Mais heureusement Thorïn ne sera pas sa seule victime MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Les nains sont de grands enfants alors quand ils ont l'opportunité de pouvoir jouer les baby-sitters ils sont les premiers debout! Enfin ici assis. Malheureusement Kili ne l'a pas fait exprès, c'est pour ça qu'il est coiffé aussi simplement. Ou alors c'est Fili qui le coiffe. Thorïn à d'ailleurs dû beaucoup jouer le cobaille du blond! **

**Eh ouais! Elle perd pas le nord la Elrïne hein! Elle sais se ranger du bond côté quand il le faut.  
Et non je n'es pas lu le livre mais oui tout comme toi je sais déjà comment tout se passe et bien sur que je vais changer la fin!  
En fait je m'amuse beaucoup à trouver des surnoms pour les membres de la compagnie Thorïn c'est soit Nounours soit Grincheux. Fili c'est Fee ou Simba, pour Kili je n'es que Kee, il fait que j'en trouve un autre. Dwalin c'est Conan (merci Graham Mctavish xD) BREF!  
Ah Thorïn et sa fierté c'est une très longue histoire d'amour!  
J'aime beaucoup Balin! Je pense qu'il est un peu le régleur d'embrouille. Mais il est adorable!  
Non le manteau de Thorïn n'est pas abîmer! Si c'était le cas je pense que Victorine ne serait actuellement plus de se monde x) et non Goblintown c'est pour le prochain chapitre Vuala!**

**Baka-chan pour vous servir.**


	11. Chapitre 10

**HOLA! Eh bas dit donc ça ce voit que c'est plus les vacances! J'en est déjà marre. Et avant la partie remerciement je vais parler de ma life. Parce que ce matin j'ai découvert que Thorïn mesure 1m58... Richard Armitage à dit que thorin mesure 1m58... Vous vous rendez compte?! Je fais que quartes centimètres de plus que lui! Je suis traumatisée je vous jure. Enfiiiiin bref! La partie remerciement maintenant :) Eh bas merci à Crazy mystery d'avoir ajouter mon histoire à ses favoris et de la suivre. Et merci à mes revieweuses: Akira, Elma (qui me laisse pleins de messages :)), Captain-Jedi, Maurore, Ptiteloutre, Melior Silverdjane et LouOak. Voilà voilà je vous laisse pour ce chapitre TEN!  
Kiss**

* * *

10. Welcome in Goblintown!

Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais fait à dieu pour mériter ça mais j'avais du faire quelque chose d'horrible pour recevoir tant de haine. Je savais bien qu'en m'embarquant avec la compagnie mes heures de sommeil allaient sérieusement diminuer. MAIS LÀ J'AI L'IMPRESSION QU'ON SE FOU DE MA GUEULE. Non mais c'est vrai quoi! Enfin bon, cette fois ci ce fut Thorïn qui nous réveilla en hurlant, rip mes oreilles d'ailleurs. Je n'eu même pas le temps d'être correctement réveillée qu'on tombait dans une énorme crevasse. Les cris de la compagnie résonnèrent dans la descente. Je roulais moi aussi, chaque pierre me brisant un peu plus le dos ou m'entaillant les bras. On tomba finalement sur une passerelle et j'eu la chance de tomber tout au dessus de la pile de nain. Je souffrais pour ceux tomber les premiers. On eu même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'une armée de gobelins nous sautait dessus. Je n'avais jamais été très tactile et là c'était horrible. Ses espèces de... Bêtes? Gluantes nous poussaient et touchaient pour nous faire avancer. Je hurlais et me débattais tant bien que mal mais cela ne changeait absolument rien dès que j'arrivais à en repousser un un autre me sautait dessus de plus mes "blessures" m'affaiblissaient énormément. Une musique commença à s'élever autour de nous et je pus voir des milliers de gobelins au dessus de nous utilisant toutes sortes d'objets pour créer cet affreux bruit. On ne pouvait même pas appeler ça de la musique! On entendit aussi le chant du roi. Il avait une voix horrible, grave et surtout il chantait faux. Mes pauvres oreilles! On arriva finalement devant lui alors qu'il nous offrait la vue d'un pas de danse aussi stupide qu'il me semblait l'être. Il était répugnant avec son espèce de morceau de gras pendant sous son menton. Je ravalais un haut le cœur et il s'avança vers nous en écrasant ses sujets au passage. Ils lui jetèrent nos armes à ses pieds.

- Qui ose pénétrer dans mon royaume avec des armes?! Des espions, des voleurs, des assassins?

- Non, hésita l'un des gobelins en avançant, ce sont des nains, votre méchanceté.

Méchanceté? Oh mon dieu c'était tellement... Cliché. J'aurais presque ri, j'ai bien dis presque.

- Des nains?! Hurla le roi avec dégoût, mais qu'attendez-vous?! Fouillez les!

Lorsque l'une de ses créatures me toucha je ne pus me retenir d'hurler. Leurs mains gluantes me touchaient à des endroits que je ne veux même pas vous dire. N'avaient-ils aucune pudeur?! J'étais totalement dégoûtée lorsque le roi posa ses yeux sur moi, un sourire étrange sur le visage. Un sourire qui ne présageais rien de bon pour moi. Oh non... Il fit un mouvement de tête à l'un de ses serviteurs qui m'attrapa par les cheveux pour me traîner au sol. Je hurlais et me débattais avec les larmes aux yeux. Finalement il me balança aux pieds du gobelin. J'entendis certains des nains se débattre plus violemment. Alors que je me relevais pour être à genoux, il passa un de ses énormes doigts sous mon menton. Je tournais la tête, un gobelin me tenait les mains avec un bras m'empêchant de bouger.

- Mais que vois-je? Des nains qui se promènent avec une... Princesse?

Bizarrement ce nom dans sa bouche sonnait comme une insulte à mes oreilles.

- Une très jolie princesse...

Il me détailla me faisant me débattre un peu plus violemment. Si il me touchait, arme ou pas, je le massacrais. Mais il ne fit rien. Son serviteur me poussa juste, me forçant à me mettre debout et me plaça à ses côtés. Il me regarda de nouveau de haut en bas pendant quelques secondes puis se tourna vers la compagnie qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Mais dites moi! Que font des nains ici dans mon royaume? Personne ne lui répondit, je vois... Peut être qu'un peu d'encouragement vous aidera à répondre.

Sans que je puisse comprendre ce qui m'arrivais il m'attrapa par les cheveux pour me les tirer. Les gobelins m'avaient balancé à genoux et m'empêchaient de me lever. J'étais donc pitoyablement entrain d'hurler les yeux fermés. Non la compagnie ne devait pas lui dire, Thorïn ne devait pas avancer. Si il le faisait Azog allait le massacrer! Je serais les dents le plus fort possible et ouvrait un œil un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est tout ce que vous avez? Soufflais-je, pas de quoi terrasser une minuscule souris...

Le roi devint furieux il ordonna aux gobelins de me plaquer au sol. Ma tête tapa un grand coup contre la pierre. C'était douloureux mais supportable puis je sentis une étrange chaleur s'approcher du bas de mon dos, là où mon armure était absente. Je tournais la tête et découvrais avec horreur un morceau de métal devenu rouge sûrement chauffé à une très haute température. Je m'apprêtais à hurler mais Fili me coupa.

- Attendez on va vous expliquer! Mais s'il vous plait ne lui faites pas de mal...

- En fait, commença Nori, on est des... Marchands! Qui viennent de Rivendell regardez.

Il sortit un chandelier venant de chez les elfes. Qui aurait cru que les talents de voleurs de Nori pourrait m'être utile! Le roi gobelin y jeta un coup d'œil puis le balança dans le vide.

- Des nains ayant des objets d'elfes! Vous vous moquez de moi! Très bien comme cette gamine ne semble pas être une bonne monnaie d'échange je vous la rend!

Il me balança dans le tas que formait la compagnie. Je rentrais dans Bofur qui me rattrapa et me posa doucement au sol. Je commençais à voir des étoiles à force d'être balancée dans tout les sens.

- Vous allez bien? Me chuchota t-il.

- J'ai connu mieux mais ça va merci...

Les gobelins s'agitèrent de nouveaux et l'un d'entre eux s'approcha d'Ori. Je le regardais avec horreur, impuissante. Thorin poussa la foule pour s'approcher du roi. Je sais que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'être vexée et un peu jalouse. Il n'avait pas bougé alors que j'étais presque torturée sous ses yeux mais lorsqu'on s'approchait d'Ori là monsieur réagissait. J'aurais sûrement fait la même chose à sa place mais bon...

- Arrêtez! Vous voulez des informations vous allez les avoir.

- Oh mais que vois-je? Thorïn Oakenshield, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror roi sous la montagne! Oh mais j'oubliais! Vous n'avez pas de montagne, vous êtes donc... Un moins que rien.

- Mon oncle n'est pas un moins que rien! Hurla Fili vite accompagné par d'autres nains, moi comprise.

- Il est toujours mieux que vous! Crachais-je encore haletante et tenant à peine sur mes pieds, vous vous êtes roi! Mais si ils vous obéissent tous c'est parce qu'ils vous craignent! Thorïn lui au moins est respecté et aimé de ses sujets!

- FERMEZ LA!

Tout le monde se tut. Sauf moi, merci ma grande gueule et ma capacité à péter un câble pour rien.

- Oh aurait-on touché un point sensible?

- Ferme la femme! Mais qu'elle est agaçante! Et orgueilleuse! Que crois tu être pour parler de royauté? Et que crois tu y connaître ?

Tient plus de princesse? Je le regardais avec dégoût et Bofur passa un bras autour de ma taille pour m'aider à tenir droit. Il fallait vraiment que j'apprenne à me la boucler parfois. Surtout pour dire des choses comme ça. Le gobelin n'avait pas tort qu'est ce que j'y connaissais à la royauté? Rien, peut être que finalement Thorïn était un mauvais roi. Je secouais la tête, non jamais il ne pourrait être un mauvais roi, jamais.

- Mais revenons à notre roi! Vous savez j'ai un ami, l'un de vos vieux ennemis, qui paierait cher pour votre tête... Détachée du reste du corps bien évidemment. Vous savez un orc pâle sur un warg blanc.

- Azog le profanateur n'est plus de ce monde, déclara froidement Thorïn, il est mort au combat!

Le roi écala de rire et s'avança vers une petite bestiole sur une balançoire.

- Va prévenir l'orc pâle que j'ai son prochain trophée!

Puis il recommença à chanter. Et les gobelins se jetèrent sur nous. J'étais toujours contre Bofur et il tentait tant bien que mal de les empêcher de me toucher. Je souriais un peu, les nains étaient vraiment beaucoup trop gentils, pas galants certes mais trop gentils. Je l'aidais comme je pouvais donnant des coups de pieds dans tout ce qui passait près de mes jambes ou des siennes. Sans armes c'était beaucoup trop difficile. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux pour nous. Puis une lame vola au sol. Le fendoir à gobelin. Le roi recula brutalement pointant un doigt tremblant vers l'épée.

- Je connais cette lame! C'est le fendoir à gobelins! Celui qui a tranché mile têtes! Tuez les!

En quelques secondes je fus à terre. Je sentis quelques choses de dur et froid taper contre mon dos. La douleur fut si rude qu'aucuns sons ne sortirent de ma bouche. En tournant la tête je découvris Thorïn dans la même position que moi un gobelin le frappant avec des chaînes... Des chaînes, on me frappait avec des chaînes en métal! Thorïn semblait supporter la douleur, il était solide comme tous les nains. Mais moi, ma seule protection pour le moment était mon armure qui n'allait pas tarder à me lâcher. J'allais me mettre à pleurer quand on fut tous projetés plus ou moins violemment au sol. Je vis alors Gandalf nous hurlez de nous battre. Il commença la même à tuer les gobelins qui se jetaient sur lui. Je m'apprêtais à me relever quand l'un d'entre eux m'attaqua, il termina empalé sur l'épée de Kili. Celui ci m'aida à me relever, un sourire aux lèvres et ma lame dans les mains.

- Merci mon prince, soufflais-je en attrapant mon arme.

Le reste fus une suite de massacre et course poursuite. Pour mon plus grand bonheur j'étais devenue beaucoup plus endurante grâce à toutes ces heures de marche et mes jambes n'étaient plus du tout douloureuses. Mon dos par contre c'était une autre histoire, entre la chute et les coups de chaînes cela m'étonnais que je tienne encore debout. Alors que je courrais un gobelins me sauta dessus. Je tendais mon épée en avant par réflexe et la bête s'empala dessus. Je lâchais ma lame et reculais doucement, tremblante. Je venais de tuer un être vivant... Pas un humain certes mais un être vivant quand même. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, Fili s'arrêta devant moi en me voyant dans cet état.

- Princesse qu'est ce que tu fais?!

- J'ai tué un gobelin... Fili je suis un monstre...

- Tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment de penser à ça?!

Le blond m'attrapa par les épaules pour me secouer. Il était en colère ça c'était sûr. Sa réaction me fit un électrochoc.

- Écoute moi bien princesse. Tu n'as pas le choix ok? Alors tu ne vas pas pleurer à chaque personne que tu tues parce que ce gobelin ne sera pas le dernier! Et si tu refuses de tuer ce sera peut être l'un des membres de la compagnie qui mourra à sa place! Alors maintenant tu reprends ta lame et tu te bats!

La dureté de son ton me blessa un peu mais il n'avait pas tort et en me parlant il se mettait déjà en danger. Je hochais la tête et arrachais mon épée du corps inerte, avec un haut le cœur, et repartais en courant derrière l'héritier. Fili s'arrangea quand même pour que j'ai à faire le moins de meurtre. On arriva sur une plateforme mouvante, ou une balançoire géante si vous préférez. Je fus, encore, balancée par Fili et j'atterris dans les bras de Thorïn. Les joues rouges je dus rire comme une idiote vu que lorsqu'il me reposa il souriait. Fallait pas croire le roi était beaucoup plus souriant qu'il ne le laissait paraître même si c'est difficile de trouver la faille. Enfin bref! Je me demande encore comment j'ai pus faire pour ne pas avoir le vertige. Peut être le fait que c'était une question de vie ou de mort jouait dans la balance. Je ne sais pas trop mais je courais sans regarder en dessous de moi. On arriva finalement vers la sortie mais le roi gobelin apparu devant nous, il sortait du sol en quelque sorte. Comment avait-il fait?! Il nous offrit son plus beau des sourires carnassier. On était coincé.

- Vous pensiez vraiment m'échapper aussi facilement? Alors magicien qu'allez vous faire?

Pour seule réponse Gandalf se décala, me laissant m'avancer. Autant tuer un gobelin qui ne m'avait rien fait me répugnais et m'attristais, autant massacrer le genre de personne comme lui me faisais me sentir beaucoup mieux. Mon épée en avant et un grand sourire aux lèvres, je la lui plantais dans son... Truc qui lui pendait sous le cou, puis lui tranchais le ventre.

- Je pense que ça suffira.

Et d'un coup sec je lui coupais la tête. Je me tournais vers la compagnie très fière de moi, pour les voir me regarder comme si j'étais le monstre le plus flippant de la planète, seul Gandalf souriait. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- BOUH!

Hurlais je en m'avançant vers eux. Tous reculèrent d'un pas et j'entendis même Ori faire un petit cri. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Mais aucun répit ne nous fus accordé puisque la passerelle sur laquelle on se trouvait glissa. Doucement au début puis à pleine vitesse. Je m'étais plaquée au sol m'accrochant comme je pouvais aux morceaux de bois. Heureusement Fili me tenait de façon à ce que je ne bouge pas. L'atterrissage fut rude et tout le monde grogna.

- Hey bien ça aurait pût être pire! Sourit Bofur.

Bien sur pile à ce moment tomba le roi gobelin pile sur nous.

- Sérieusement Bofur?! Hurlais-je à l'adresse du nain à mes côtés.

Fili m'aida à me dépêtrer des décombres pour reprendre une course folle. Une armée de gobelins nous pourchassait et la seule solution était la lumière. Finalement après une course effrénée on arriva dehors. On était tous tellement heureux de voir la lumière du jour que Bofur m'attrapa par la taille pour me faire tourner. Je riais comme tout le monde et embrassais presque tous les nains à ma portée avant de m'affaler dans l'herbe haletante. La joie fut de courte durée puisque Gandalf commença à nous compter.

- Où est Bilbo?

- Il était avec Dori non?

Je me relevais. Oh non Bilbo...

- Hey! Ne reporte pas la faute sur moi!

- Moi je l'es vu, tout le monde tourna la tête vers Nori, les gobelins ne l'ont pas attrapé.

- Je le savais! Hurla Thorïn hors de lui, il est rentré chez lui! Il s'en moque de notre quête après tout! Il a son petit chez lui confortable et douillet!

- Ne dites pas ça!

Je m'approchais et posais une main sur le bras du roi espérant le calmer. Il la retira d'un coup d'épaule toujours aussi furieux. Je fronçais les sourcils très sérieuse.

- Bilbo n'est pas comme ça! C'est vrai il a sa maison mais jamais il ne nous abandonnerait!

- C'est pourtant c'est ce qu'il a voulu faire cette nuit... Bofur semblait triste.

- Et pourquoi? Réfléchissez deux minutes avant de reporter toute la faute sur lui. Ne pensez vous pas que c'est aussi votre faute? Parce que personne ici ne lui fait confiance. Jamais vous n'avez fait confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que cette compagnie. Bilbo se sent mal parce que vous semblez toujours être déçu de ce qu'il fait Thorïn. Vous le rabaissez en permanence comment voulez vous qu'il veuille rester après ça. Il doit se sentir un peu inutile et il doit penser être un poids pour vous...

J'avoue que ce que j'avais dit valait aussi pour moi, même si la compagnie me remontait toujours le moral. Thorïn se calma et soupira.

- De toute façon il est loin maintenant...

- Pas si loin que ça.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers l'arbre d'où venait la voix. Bilbo en sortit un petit sourire aux lèvres. La compagnie hurla de joie et je me jetais à son cou. Il ria et m'enlaça aussi.

- J'ai cru que vous alliez m'abandonner avec eux. Riais-je.

- Voyons je n'aurais pas osé!

Je le lâchais alors qu'on riait tout les deux. Tout les nains vinrent ensuite le câliner à leur tour jusqu'à ce que monsieur-je-casse-l'ambiance et bas... Casse l'ambiance. Il croisa les bras et toisa le Hobbit de toute sa majestuosité, c'est français ça? Bref! Il lui posa finalement la question que tout le monde voulait poser.

- Pourquoi êtes vous revenu?

Bilbo se tourna vers lui un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Mon esprit Bagginshield a d'ailleurs eu un petit bug.

- Je sais que vous doutez de moi depuis le début, il m'adressa un petit sourire que je lui rendais, c'est vrai je pense souvent à cul-de-sac... Mes livres me manque et mon fauteuil et mon jardin. Je suis chez moi là bas, c'est mon foyer. Alors si je suis revenu c'est parce que... Vous n'en avez aucun, de chez vous. On vous l'a pris alors je vais essayer de vous aidez à le reprendre.

Un silence presque religieux reigna. Je m'approchais du Hobbit pour l'enlacer sur le coté les larmes aux yeux. Je collais mon front contre sa tempe en fermant les yeux. Il sourit et m'attira contre lui.

- Merci, soufflais-je.

- Je vous aiderais vous aussi à rentrer chez vous. Me chuchota t-il.

Je souris et l'embrassais sur la joue avant de le remercier une nouvelle fois. J'avais espéré quelques instants que le reste de la journée allait ce passer calmement. Mais quand on est dans la compagnie de Thorïn il ne faut pas trop en demander car justement l'un de ses vieux ennemis se manifesta. L'orc pâle Azog le profanateur...

* * *

**Et voili voilou pour le chapitre dix! Et mais c'est bientôt le début du deuxième film :) Brefouille je maintenant je répond à LouOak et je vous laisse. Bon week-end everyone et à la semaine prochaine!**

**Réponse à LouOak:**

**Eh bas écoute reprise un peu stressante mais ça va! Merci de t'en inquiéter.  
Tu aimes voir les personnages souffrir?! Sadiiiiiiique xD naaaah je plaisante! Bas on est bien obliger de les malmener un petit peu. Sinon ils commence à réclamer des droits et tout xD :okjesorsc'etaitpasdrole:  
Ahaha moi aussi je suis en période Thorïn et un peu Fili. Si la situation avait été moins grave elle l'aurais sûrement frappée mais elle était trop contente qu'il n'est rien pour lui dire quoi que ce soit. Puis elle savait que Thorïn la rattraperais. Fili ne l'aurais jamais balancer si il n'était pas sur à 100% de son coup.  
Ah la fameuse claque xD ah bas il l'a méritée ça c'est clair et net! Après c'est que Victorine à eu beaucoup plus mal que lui mais c'est le geste en lui même qui compte disons.  
Elle n'est pas vraiment grillée. Certes Thorïn va se poser des questions mais il n'est pas aussi malin que Bilbo, il ne trouvera pas. Non je n'insinue absolument pas que Thorïn est con!  
Je dirais pas qu'il deviens adorable xD mais c'est vrai qu'il s'attache un peu à elle.  
Voilà voilà princesse (oui j'ai envie de t'appeler princesse)  
Baka-chan pour vous servir!**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Hey tout le monde! Eh bien nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour le dernier chapitre du premier film! Mais avant les remerciements j'aimerais dire quelque chose pour les chapitres à venir. Car je ne vais pas démarrer tout de suite avec le second film. J'ai prévu quelques chapitres bonus (5 ou6) qui se passe entre les deux films. Donc vous n'aurez pas tout de suite le second film! Sorry pour celles qui l'attendait :p. Mais bon passons aux remerciements! Merci aux reviews de: Melior Silverdjane, LouOak, Maurore, Fings et Captain-Jedi. Et à Elma qui continue de me corriger. J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de faute cette fois. Si c'est le cas je n'es aucunes excuses et j'en suis désolée d'avance. Merci aussi à nos nouvelles followeuses qui je l'espère ne partiront pas en courant x) Carrymaxwell, Fings, Miss-Love-Merlin-Chocolat et Idril Melwasul. Et à celle qui ont ajouté mon histoire à leurs favoris: Hasmodee, Carrymarxwell et Miss-Love-Merlin-Chocolat. Je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Et Kiss!**

* * *

11. Azog le terrible! (Et casseur d'ambiance)

On ne vit pas Azog tout de suite. On entendit d'abord des wargs. Bien sûr nous n'avons pas eu besoin de le voir pour que la panique monte très vite. Dès que Gandalf nous hurla de fuir on le fit. J'avais les jambes et le dos en compote mais vous savez l'instinct de survie peut faire des miracles. Malheureusement pour nous les wargs nous rattrapèrent. L'un d'entre eux allait se jeter sur Bilbo qui se trouvait à mes côtés. Je me jetais sur le hobbit qui, emporté par mon poids, tomba. Le warg passa juste au dessus de nous et Bilbo en profita pour me pousser et empaler l'animal sur son épée. Il m'aida à me relever puis tira sur sa lame coincée dans la bête.

- Besoin d'aide?

- S'il vous plait.

Je me plaçais à côté de lui pour l'aider à retirer son épée. On tira tellement fort que lorsqu'elle se retira on tomba tout les deux en arrière. Je n'eûs pas le temps de réagir que Bilbo me relevait et me tirait pour fuir d'autres wargs. Je remarquais alors que les nains montaient dans les arbres pour échapper aux bêtes. Le hobbit les imita alors que je me plaçais au pied d'un des arbres et essayais de monter. J'ai bien ditessayer... Fili, qui était encore au sol, me voyant galérer me balança sur l'une des branches. Je me rendis alors compte que j'étais de nouveau aux côtés de Bilbo. Il était devenu blanc et il reprenait difficilement sa respiration.

- Je n'es jamais fait autant de sport de toute ma vie, haletais-je.

- Moi non plus je vous rassure! Ria t-il.

Nos rires se stoppèrent lorsqu'on vit l'orc pâle. Je tournais la tête vers Thorïn. Il avait l'air totalement perdu et surtout très en colère. Ok un Thorïn en colère est une très TRÈS mauvaise chose! Je m'apprêtais à lui hurler quelque chose quand les arbres se firent secouer brutalement. D'ailleurs je serais sûrement tombée si le hobbit ne m'avait pas retenu. Je regardais à mes pieds. Les wargs attaquaient nos arbres... Oh les sales! J'allais de nouveau hurler quand Kili nous tomba dessus me faisant frôler l'arrêt cardiaque. Il ria en se relevant.

- Hey princesse je t'es manqué?

- Oh oui très mon prince!

Je levais les yeux au ciel un petit sourire aux lèvres. Et puis notre arbre tomba lui aussi. Kili m'aida à me hisser sur le suivant jusqu'à ce que nous soyons trop nombreux pour qu'il puisse continuer de m'aider. En fait je me débrouillais plutôt bien à me balancer d'arbres en arbres. Mais ma malchance me rattrapa très vite vu que je ratais une branche. Je n'eus pas le temps d'hurler que je tombais... Dans les bras de Fili. Je soupirais exaspérée par moi même.

- Décidément je crois que je vais me payer un abonnement pour me faire rattraper par les Durïn.

Le blond se contenta de rire. Nous étions alors tous sur l'arbre tout au bout de la falaise. En gros si il tombait on finissait en crêpe au fond du ravin. Si, bien sûr, on ne finissait pas bouffé par les wargs avant. C'est là que le magicien eût une idée de génie. Allumer des pommes de pin pour les lancer sur nos ennemis. Ce qui fonctionna très bien! J'avais les mains un peu brûlées mais bon entre ça et mourir déchiquetée par un loup affamé je préférais largement la brûlure! On hurlait tous de joie alors que les monstres reculaient et bien sûr pile à ce moment là l'arbre commença à tomber. Il se stoppa à la vertical et j'eus assez de chance car je me tenais à coté de Fili qui m'aida à remonter alors que lui avait toujours les pieds dans le vide. Je tentais de le tirer vers moi, sans résultat. Il était beaucoup trop lourd pour mes pauvres petits bras. Je tournais la tête pour voir le reste des nains dans le même état que celui de l'héritier et puis je vis au bout Gandalf tenant Dori et Ori avec son bâton.

- ORI! Hurlais-je en me rapprochant un peu.

- Ne bougez pas! Me hurla le magicien. Vous allez nous faire tomber!

Je lui obéissais sans broncher en priant pour que les nains ne tombent pas. Je me demandais franchement comment on allait s'en sortir quand je vis Thorïn se lever. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'il fonçait déjà sur Azog. Je voulais hurler mais j'étais tétanisée. Soit il était totalement stupide soit il était totalement fou. Il tomba au sol une première fois me faisant couiner. Mais c'est lorsqu'il se fit mordre par le warg de l'orc et se mît à hurler que je me leva, hors de moi. C'était très stupide de ma part je devais l'avouer, qu'elle chance avais-je de gagner face à Azog? Aucune. Mais en voyant Thorïn ainsi je n'avais pas résisté, j'avais simplement foncé vers la bataille sans réfléchir, ce qui est devenu une mauvaise habitude chez moi. Le roi venait d'être balancé contre la pierre et un orc allait le tuer. Je vis Bilbo me dépasser et tuer le warg. Je m'occupais du cavalier, lui plantant mon épée dans l'abdomen plusieurs fois avant de me placer devant le nain à demi-conscient. Bilbo m'imita en me plaçant légèrement derrière lui.

- Vous ne le toucherez pas! Hurlais-je furieuse.

- Que vois-je? Ricana Azog, un Hobbit et une jeune femme protégeant un nain. Comme c'est touchant... Et pitoyable.

Il donna ensuite un ordre dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas. Même si je me doutais que ça ressemblais à un "tuez-les". Mais, avant que le moindre des orcs ne puissent nous toucher, toute la compagnie débarquait les tuant d'un seul coup. J'en profitais pour m'agenouiller à coté de Thorïn. Je posais mes mains sur son visage, lui caressant la joue avec mon pouce.

- Thorïn?

Aucune réponse. Je commençais à le secouer un petit peu, paniquant de plus en plus.

- Allez je vous en supplie répondez moi. Engueulez moi si vous voulez mais faites quelques chose!

Je sentis des larmes couler sur mes joues. Comme quoi je m'étais bien attachée à ce crétin de roi. Il grogna et ses yeux papillonnèrent.

- Vous êtes une idiote... Souffla t-il me faisant sourire.

- Et vous êtes un belle imbécile.

Il sourit très légèrement avant de perdre conscience. Je me tournais vers la bataille et sursautais en voyant Kili juste derrière moi le visage inquiet.

- Il va bien ne t'inquiète pas.

- J'ai vu mais et toi?

- Je vais bien aussi.

- Menteuse!

Il m'attrapa le bras les sourcils froncés et pointa du doigt une entaille. J'écarquillais les yeux, où avais-je eu ça?! Ah, l'orc que j'avais attaqué. Il avait eu le temps de me blesser avant de mourir. Ce n'était pas très douloureux mais Kili insista pour que je prévienne Gandalf. Je lui promettais que je le ferais et il retourna au combat. J'avais aussi très mal au dos, c'était peut être pour ça que mon bras n'était pas douloureux. Et puis d'un coup des aigles vinrent pour nous aider et nous emporter en nous prenant entre leurs serres. Je ne pus même pas hurler puisque mon aigle me balança sur celui de Bilbo, qui me rattrapa comme il le pouvait.

- Vous allez bien?

- Ouaip je suis sur un aigle à une quarantaine de mètres au dessus du sol alors que j'ai le vertige mais mis à part ça je pète la forme! Le Hobbit ne pût s'empêcher de rire à ma remarque, et vous?

- Oui je n'es rien heureusement.

- TOUT LE MONDE VA BIEN? Hurlais-je.

Un ouais collectif me répondit et je soupirais de soulagement avant de tourner la tête vers Thorïn. Une veine se gonfla sur ma tempe en le voyant dans les pattes d'un des oiseaux.

- NON MAIS SÉRIEUSEMENT IL EST BLESSÉ VOUS POUVEZ PAS LE POSER?!

Comme pour me répondre l'oiseau le lâcha au dessus de moi. Il s'écrasa sur moi me faisant grogner. Mon dos bordel! Je me dépêtrais du corps avant de me remettre à hurler faisant rire tout le monde.

- J'AI DIS POSER PAS BALANCER.

J'entendis le roi grogner en dessous. Oups? Je remarquais une grosse tâche de sang au niveau de son abdomen. Ok c'était peut être un peu plus grave que ce que j'avais pensé . J'attrapais ma lame pour commencer à découper son haut. Le Hobbit me stoppa les joues rouges.

- V-vous faites quoi là?

- Là je profite qu'il soit endormi pour le violer sauvagement pourquoi?

Bilbo écarquilla les yeux le visage cramoisie me faisant éclater de rire.

- Mais non Bilbo! Je veux juste voir ses blessures.

Il soupira de soulagement et se détendît un peu. On observa les marques des dents sur le corps du roi et je dus arracher un morceau de mon haut pour essuyer le sang. Les blessures étaient beaucoup trop importantes. Si on ne faisait rien Thorïn allait sûrement mourir. On se posa finalement sur une sorte de tour de pierre et Gandalf fonça vers nous. Il posa sa main sur le visage du roi et je vis les blessures doucement se refermer... Oui je matais aussi peut être un peu. Oh ça va hein! Après quelques secondes qui nous parurent une éternité Thorïn ouvrit les yeux. Il les posa sur Gandalf qui lui sourit.

- Le semi-homme? Souffla t-il à demi conscient.

Moi jalouse? Pas le moins du monde, ce n'était pas comme si il s'inquiétait de la santé de quelqu'un dans le même pétrin que moi et m'ignorait royalement. Pour la deuxième fois!

- Bilbo va bien il est sain et sauf.

- Et Victorine?

J'écarquillais les yeux, j'étais tellement vexée que je ne pensais pas un seul instant qu'il allait s'inquiéter pour moi. Le magicien n'eût pas le temps de lui répondre que je me jetais dans ses bras pour l'enlacer. Je l'entendis grogner, re oups.

- Je vais bien, murmurais-je.

Je me fichais qu'il se mette en colère ou me frappe tant qu'il était vivant. Je fermais les yeux et enfouissais mon visage dans son cou pour bien lui faire comprendre que je ne le lâcherais pas tout de suite. Je manquais de sursauter lorsqu'il posa ses mains autour de ma taille pour m'attirer contre lui. Mon visage vira au rouge lorsque je sentis son souffle dans mon cou. Je l'entendis me chuchoter, un sourire dans la voix.

- Pourquoi est ce que mon haut est déchiré?

Je m'apprêtais à dire quelque chose mais m'arrêtais. Je n'allais quand même pas lui dire que c'était moi qui l'avais dessapé, si? Au bout de quelques minutes comme ça les nains commencèrent à rire et je fus contrainte de le lâcher pour ne pas trop me taper la honte.

- Je hum j-je suis désolée, bafouillais-je le visage sûrement cramoisi.

- Il n'y a pas de problème.

Il me tapa gentiment sur l'épaule et avec l'aide des nains se releva. Puis il se tourna vers Bilbo et son expression changea totalement.

- Vous! Commença t-il en hurlant et en surprenant tout le monde, je ne vous avais pas dit que vous seriez inutile et que vous auriez mieux fait de rester chez vous?!

- S-si, déclara le Hobbit en baissant la tête.

- Je n'es jamais eu aussi tort de toute ma vie.

Il l'enlaça lui aussi sous une surprise général et les sourires de certains. Fili s'approcha de moi et me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Alors pas trop jalouse? Me chuchota t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Hinhin très drôle Fili, je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Moi je dis CALIN GROUPÉ! Hurla Kili en se jetant sur son oncle.

Je fus la première à le suivre. Puis le reste de la compagnie nous sauta dessus et on tomba tous en avant. J'étais à moitié allongée sur Kili, Thorïn et Bilbo et derrière moi devait se trouver Bofur. J'entendis mon dos craquer, décidément le pauvre était malmené en ce moment. Finalement on se releva tous en riant. Lorsqu'on fut tous debout on remarqua enfin la montagne. Je n'avais jamais vu un plus beau paysage que celui qui était sous mes yeux. Une vaste forêt éclairée par le soleil levant et plus loin une montagne solitaire. Erebor. Ce fut la première fois début le début du voyage que je vis les nains aussi heureux. Et aussi étrange que pouvait être cette situation, cette scène me rappelais étrangement celle d'un autre film. Hystérique je tapais sur le bras de Fili.

- Hey Fili tu penses que je peux te porter?

- Non... Pourquoi? Demanda t-il un peu inquiet.

- Bouche toi les oreilles.

Il arqua un sourcil et je prenais une grande respiration pour me mettre à gueuler.

- C'EST L'HISTOIRE DE LA VIIIIIIE! LE CYCLE ETERNELLEUH!

Tous les nains se bouchèrent les oreilles et me hurlèrent dessus alors que j'éclatais de rire. Encore une référence qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, je soupirais. Et un oiseau attira mon attention en passant à coté de moi pour s'en aller vers l'horizon.

- Regardez!

- C'est un corbeau, souffla Oin, il retourne vers la montagne.

- Ce n'est pas un corbeau mais une grive Maître Oin, le corrigea Gandalf.

- Considérons cela comme un bon présage...

- Je pense que le pire est derrière nous.

Le Hobbit me sourit et je tentais de faire de même. Il ne savais pas à quel point il avait tort.

* * *

**Et voilà la fin du premier film! Moi je dis CHAMPAGNE! Non je rigole x) plus sérieusement le prochain chapitre sera donc un chapitre bonus qui se passe entre le premier et le second film en espérant qu'il vous plaira!**

**Réponse à LouOak:**

**Eh bien j'espère que tu ne t'es pas craquée sur tes TPE et que tu vas bien te reposer :)**

**Ah nan mais ouais! Les cheveux c'est sacré! Mais même chez les mecs, ça je le vois sur mon frère quand il a les cheveux un peu long quand je lui tire il a super mal! Moi aussi le roi Gobelin me dégoutte, je peux juste pas le supporter.**

**Non mais heureusement que Fili il est là hein! Parce que c'est pas son oncle qui va se bouger le cul pour la défendre hein! Alala foutu Thorïn moi je dis.**

**Cette partie était assez éprouvante pour toute la compagnie mais les prochains chapitres vont améliorer leur situation :) (enfin j'espère)**

**Je t'embrasse très fort en espérant que les prochains chapitres te plairont tout autant.**

**Baka-chan pour vous servir.**


End file.
